A Knight's Sanctuary
by Wolfca
Summary: Its Medieval England and a Serbian knight is out to save an English Lady
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I have no idea where this idea came from so bare with me as i've only got a faint gist of it in my head. Thank you Chartreuseian for making me publish this wierd idea. Hope you like it.

**A Knight's Sanctuary**

**Chapter 1**

England in the 12th Century was a different place indeed. Knights roamed the land or defended their kings' land. Damsel's were always needing saving. There was no electricity and the most advanced technology was probably the war machines that stood guard in castles or siege workshops. It was early morning in Oxford; a mist clung to the ground like a blanket of snow. Up on the high hills where the mist couldn't reach, were white fluffy dots of sheep, littering the hill side. If the grass was blue it would have looked like the sky. The spring air was crisp and fresh. The forest behind the hill was also half covered by the fog, but still the tall stubborn trees rose above it like great spires. Steam rose in scattered columns like smoke from a chimney, some people thought it was witches in the forest coming up with some sort of potion. Undergrowth snapped and crunched under heavy hooves, a dark hooded figure was making their way through the forest and up the hill.

Over the ridge, the sheep bleated, their breaths visible in the crisp air as they moved out of the way for a dark armoured knight on his barded black Friesian horse. The horse was pure black, long thick tail and mane, black fur which was so thick and woolly that you could lose your fingers in. The rider was armed with his family sword sheathed in its scabbard at his hip, a lance which he held high in his right hand and a crossbow slung over his back. His shield was also black but with a silver double-headed eagle on it. Mail armour was silent under the thick black leather armour he wore. The black hooded robe could not hide the iciest of blue eyes peering out to the settlement below him.

Down in the valley, in a small village on the outskirts of Oxford, the mist practically hid the place except the odd roof. Though the place looked sleepy and calm, it was anything but. A woman screamed down a street before it went silent.

"So I'm not the only creature of the night." The black rider spoke with a thick Serbian accent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I forgot to say this story is not related to my other stories. Here's chapter 2, after this the posts will be a lot slower as its not easy to write lol. I know someone is excited about this story, just hope my poor writing skills can keep that excitement till the end XD

**Chapter 2**

The small village awoke to the sound of the screams, but were too late to act. Several people came out of their thatched homes to see what had caused the stir. Women turned their heads away, screaming themselves at the sight. Men threw disgusted faces. The chief local guardsmen appeared, his simple mail armour was covered in an over shirt and the tabard showing his lord's family colours, blue with a white chevron. He was tall, slightly tanned skin from patrolling the area. Black hair and a circle beard. Brown eyes alert and scanning for every detail. The crowd let the respected man through to see the scene.

"Poor girl." The man spoke, his English accent voice seemed too intelligent for the job he did.

"Master Watson, what shall we do?" A terrified woman asked.

"Pray the monster has gone." Watson replied as he studied the slit throat of the young girl lifeless on the ground.

Watson finished his examination and headed away from the scene. As he wondered the streets round the outskirts of the village he looked towards the hills and spotted a lone dark rider heading towards them. Watson decided he would wait for the rider to approach and see what business he had. The rider trotted over to him, though he didn't say a word to the guard.

"What brings you here stranger?" Watson asked the rider.

"I'm travelling through." The rider's Serbian accent replied coldly.

"I don't take kindly to strangers from other lands, especially after a murder." Watson replied.

"Is that a threat?" the Serbian rider answered.

"It is if you want to keep your head." Watson replied just as coldly as the rider.

"Well I do like my head where it is. Tell me is there somewhere I may go that will not cause a problem. I only need to rest for a few nights then I'll leave again." The rider replied, a hint of humour in his voice to try and alleviate any tension.

Watson sighed, not sure how to take this black clad knight, however he couldn't see any sign that this was his murder suspect. The mud still clung to his horses' hooves; no way had this rider walked on cobbles to bang out the mud. Unless he walked, however his boots only had earth on from saying he'd laid against a tree for a little sleep before mounting his horse again.

"I'll take you to the lord of this part of the lands of Oxford. We haven't seen a knight from those far lands ever." Watson replied.

"Thank you kind sir." The rider replied as he dismounted.

"I'm James Watson, Chief Guard for Lord Magnus's house." Watson told him.

"Nikola Tesla, wandering knight." The rider answered.

"Wandering knight or wandering idiot?" James asked.

"If I was drunk I'd say wandering idiot." Nikola replied with a grin.

James laughed as he led the way to the manor house on the edge of the village. The walls marked its boundaries as Nikola walked through the gate. The house was in a horseshoe shape with the right hand leg looking like the stables and servants quarters. The 2 storey building was neither grand nor simple but still pleasant to the sight. James led Nikola to the stables so he could settle his horse into a spare box. The other horses seemed to back away from the new horse, seemingly sensing something dark about it. James noted the horses' behaviour as Nikola un-tacked the horse and offered it placed a fresh bale of hay into the box. The black horse snorted its thanks before ducking its head down to eat. Nikola patted the strong neck affectionately as he left it to relax.

"Is there something wrong with your horse?" James asked.

"You do ask a lot of questions." Nikola replied, his Serbian accent adding to the fact he didn't like being asked too many questions at all.

"It's my job to ensure my lords safety." James replied, his slight distrust for the stranger returning.

"There is nothing wrong with my horse, maybe your horses have never seen a black horse before." Nikola replied, his hand absent minded resting on the pommel of his sword.

"Remove your hand from your sword!" James had seen the move.

"Stop threatening me and maybe I will! I come here in peace and I intend to leave that way." Nikola replied now drawing his sword.

The sword seemed to hiss at being unsheathed, the brilliant silver steel blade seemed to have a red tint to it, making the sword look like it was coming alive with hate and anger. Nikola's horse whinnied as he reared up on his hind legs looking like he was trying to kick at James. Nikola turned to hold a calming hand to the stallion, shhing as well. James used the distraction to draw his own sword but before he could strike, Nikola spun back round and blocked the sword with ease. James grunted as it felt like he had struck a wall. James backed away from Nikola expecting the knight to advance on him. James gave him a questioning look

"Look, I mean no harm. I just need a place to rest then I'll be on my way." Nikola answered, sword still held.

"Then where will you go?" James asked.

"Watson! What are you doing man?" A deep male voice boomed round the stable.

James and Nikola looked at the newcomer. He was above average height, face slightly long but rounded, white hair and beard but kind eyes with a twinkle for something strange. He walked with an elegant cane on ebon wood and silver.

"My lord, this stranger isn't what he seems to be. He's hiding something." Watson replied quickly.

"We all have our secrets. Back to your post, Nigel is probably asleep by now by his post." The newcomer grumbled.

Watson left the stable quickly, not wanting to anger his lord further. Nikola sheathed his sword and bowed politely.

"What is your name?" the newcomer asked.

"You give me yours, and I'll give you mine." Nikola replied.

"Ah a Serbian. You are a long way from your homelands knight." the man replied noting the thick accent.

"My business is my own." Nikola replied as he entered the stable getting ready to leave again.

The man saw this and did not wish for the young man to leave.

"I am Lord Gregory Magnus, yours sir knight?" Gregory replied.

"Nikola Tesla." Nikola replied as he reached for his horse's saddle.

"I'm sorry for any problems. Our lands are being plagued by some mad man who's killing in the night so you'll understand we are wary of strangers at the moment." Gregory told him as he leaned on the wooden gate to the horse box.

"Night is the best time hunt. No light, no witnesses. Just your senses to guide you to your prey." Nikola replied almost to himself.

"You sound like a creature of the night yourself." Gregory said, almost wishing he hadn't sent his guard away.

"Many dangers out in the world my lord, strange beings as well. At night it's easier to blend in to your surroundings; cold air is difficult to smell in." Nikola told him as he grabbed the reins which hung over a tall gate post.

Gregory placed his hand on top of Nikola's, stilling his movements.

"What sort of strange things have you seen?" Gregory asked, any feeling of threat from the Serbian left his mind.

Gregory had an interest in these strange beings. Nikola let go of the reins to regard the older man a few moments, young eyes which had seen too much staring into older eyes of wonder of the things he hadn't seen.

"Monsters, beasts of unnatural power. Beings not of this corporeal world. Men with wings. Men who change shape. Beasts of fin and fur and scales." Nikola replied.

"Tell me more." Gregory asked but it sounded more like an order.

Nikola regarded the man once more, his old eyes of wonder changed into something else, something Nikola couldn't describe. It was like a cross between wonder and desire for the knowledge Nikola seemed to have. Nikola left the reins as he removed his saddle once more. The horse snorted at him in annoyance.

"Oh calm down you." Nikola told the horse.

"Hmmhmm," Gregory seemed to chuckle, "Does this horse have a name?"

"Brego." Nikola replied.

Gregory nodded before grabbing Nikola's shoulder as he led him back to his house. From a window overlooking the stables, a young woman about the same age as Nikola looked was watching her father walk with the new visitor back to their home. Even from a distance she couldn't help but stare at the young man's youthful face and his dark hair. She wished she could see his eyes.

* * *

Please send reviews, they help make writing this story easier to write


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm really happy with all the responses to this story. I wasn't sure if it would go down well but you guys like it. Now i'm sure by the end of this chapter you could probably guess which film i was watching while typing this lol - cookies to everyone who does get it lol

I am trying my best to use the correct words and names for pieces of armour, which i'd like to thank my lil bro and sis for letting me raid their bookcases for all their medieval books i've nabbed (I felt like Daniel Jackson raiding the bookcase for a prescious translation book lol)

Please keep the reviews coming, it helps fight the writers block lol

**Chapter 3**

Nikola was led into the grand house; it was slightly dark except for the candle lights doted around the place. Nikola had to admire the grand entrance to the place; a stair case spiralled up and to the next floor to his left. Then there was corridors branching to his left and right. Gregory led him to his right, Nikola followed. Gregory stopped suddenly before entering the corridor and turned to face Nikola.

"I'll say this now, my daughter Helen, is engaged to the lords' son of the next village." Gregory warned.

Nikola caught the warning in his words.

"I wouldn't do a thing to upset a lady's virtue and honour. I'm a mere traveller, nothing more." Nikola pointed out.

Behind them the lady from the window which Nikola had spotted out of the corner of his eye but knew she couldn't see it, was walking down the stairs. Nikola could barely here the silent footfalls on the stone. Nikola hide the grin on his face well thinking to himself that this was a woman use to sneaking around. The woman could still not see the dark knights face but liked what she could see from behind. Unlike the man whom she was being arranged to marry, this dark rider was slim but still toned. The woman like that instantly, slim but strong. His dark hair was a ruffled mess. Slender hands with long fingers. She had heard his voice and liked that as well. Even through his accent she could hear he was someone who liked to hide his true identity but also he could command as well. Her father noticed her approach as he pointed her out to her dark stranger.

"Ah Nikola, this is my daughter Helen." Gregory said with pride in his voice.

Nikola turned to face her and his jaw dropped instantly. Helen wore a simple crimson bliaut; its long sleeves did not hide her hands at all. A decorative golden girdle held the dress at her waist, showing all her curves off to him. The golden girdle matched the colour of her hair which fell in great waves down her shoulders and back. Nikola was instantly drawn to the deep blue pools of her eyes, his icy blues breaking into the blue pools of her own; if she looked deep enough into his Nikola was sure she would see his soul. Before Nikola could finish looking the beauty in front of him she noticed her sway slightly. Helen started to faint.

"Helen!" Gregory shouted trying to move as fast s he could to her side.

However Nikola was faster, his armour slightly clinked as he ran across the floor and caught the young beauty before she even hit the floor. Feeling his slender strong arms catch her, Helen awoke from her swooning spell. Now this close to him she could see every detail in his face. The thin light scar cutting his left eyebrow in half. His icy blues turned a shade darker with concern or maybe desire, Helen couldn't tell. Gregory knelt down beside Helen.

"Are you ok dear?" Gregory asked.

"I'm fine father thanks to this knight in shining armour." Helen replied as she glanced at her saviour.

Nikola couldn't speak; he thought her voice was the sound of angels. It was only her father's presence there that snapped him out of his reverie. Nikola helped Helen to her feet, only letting her go once he was sure she wasn't about to faint again. Nikola held her hand in his gently as he knelt before her.

"I'm Sir Nikola Tesla from Serbia, M'Lady." Nikola said to her, his accent held Helen's breath.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir knight." Helen replied as Nikola kissed her hand and she managed to control herself from swooning at him once again.

Nikola smiled at her as he let go of her hand and rose to his feet.

"I'm starving, anyone else for food? I'll find a servant to tell the cooks to put on something. I believe we may have some goose around." Gregory said as he spied a small servant boy, "You there!"

The young boy was probably no older than 15 years old. With scruffy dark brown hair and grey eyes the boy looked like he had a hint of a wild side. But when he saw the dark knight he seemed to be in fear of seeing a knight all in black. The young boy feared he may be The Black Knight he had stories about. Gregory noted the boy's look of fear of his guest and how the boy didn't bow his head.

"What's your name boy?" Gregory asked.

"H-H-Henry my lord." The boy stuttered.

"Well Henry, rather than looking shocked that we have a visitor, go tell the cooks to put some food on. Goose if they have it." Gregory ordered Henry.

Henry ran away to the servants' area to find the cooks glad to be away from the black knight.

"Now, have you heard of the honey wine we called Mead?" Gregory asked.

"In my home country we call it Medovina, but I've never drank it." Nikola replied.

"Well it's about time you tried some. Gives a man a halo does Mead." Gregory replied as he clapped Nikola's armoured shoulder.

Gregory pulled his hand away, forgetting that he was still clad in armour and clapping his hand hard on his shoulder was not the best idea.

"I'm terribly sorry my lord." Nikola apologised.

"No harm done. Do you intend to wear that armour all the time?" Gregory asked.

"I'll go get changed, if there is a room I may do so in." Nikola inquired.

"Certainly. Helen go show Nikola to a spare room. I really like this man already and fresh company is something we haven't had in a long time." Gregory said as he chuckled to himself and went to the next room obviously looking for the Mead.

Helen and Nikola were left alone in the entrance hall. Neither knew what to say to the other. Helen was the first to recover.

"I'll show you to your room." Helen said as she pointed to the stairs.

"I best get my bag. I don't exactly wear all my clothes on me." Nikola chuckled.

"Is it in the stable?" Helen asked.

"Yes it is." Nikola replied.

"Good then you can show me that fine horse you came in with." Helen replied as she moved past him heading to the stables.

Nikola could only grin as he followed behind her. Once in the stables, Helen quickly found Nikola's horse. The horse made a funny snorting sound as its ears pricked forward seeing a visitor approach. The horse was eager to see Helen.

"He's not normally like this with strangers." Nikola said as he went over to where his saddle was carefully placed over the fence.

"He's magnificent. What's his name?" Helen asked as she rubbed a hand into the thick fur on the horse neck, getting lost in the woolly feel beneath her fingers.

"Brego." Nikola replied.

"Brego huh? Nice name." Helen replied still fascinated by the all black Friesian.

Nikola grabbed his bag and Helen reluctantly left the horse heading towards the house. Nikola turned to his horse that just whinnied towards Helen.

"Oi, I saw her first." Nikola whispered to his stubborn horse that just replied with a snort and turned it back on his master.

Nikola ran to catch up to Helen who hadn't noticed he'd hung back a bit. Nikola was led up the stairs and down a corridor lined with torches. Helen stopped in front of a door and grabbed the torch by the doorway and opened the door. The room was plain with a bed and a simple table. A bowl was on the table and a jug for water. There was also a simple wooden chair in the corner Helen went round the room and lit all the candles giving the room an amber glow before returning the torch to its place outside the door.

"I hope this is good enough for you." Helen asked.

"Trust me, compared to where I've been this is luxury. I haven't slept on a bed in months." Nikola replied.

"Well you'll sleep well tonight then." Helen chuckled.

"I hope so." Nikola replied looking at her.

"May I ask, what is your business here?" Helen asked.

"I cannot say." Nikola replied.

"Tall, handsome and mysterious. My, my Nikola keep that up and every girl in the world will be after you." Helen said to him as she went to leave him to change.

"Ha, I only want 1 woman in my life. But before you go. Can I ask you a favour? You can turn it down if it offends you." Nikola asked.

"You never know unless you ask." Helen said noting he seemed a little nervous.

"My mail shirt, it's heavy and I was wondering if you'd help me remove it." Nikola asked.

Helen shut the door quickly and strode over to him.

"You don't have to watch me undress m'lady. I can call you once I'm down to the mail." Nikola said.

Helen left the room and waited outside the room. Nikola breathed a sigh of relief glad he didn't have to undress in front of her as he was sure she'd see more about her affect on him within moments. First Nikola removed his dark hooded robe and draped it over a chair in the corner. His sword and long sword belt were removed and he wrapped the leather belt round the scabbard and leant it next to the bed, ready to grab. Next he removed his tabard and folded it neatly, showing the silver double headed eagle of his homeland. Nikola couldn't help but let a half smile spread across his face remember his country of birth and the symbol of his country. Next his suede leather brigandine, the small rivets embedded in it turned golden in the candle light. Nikola took off his black riveted leather vambraces and black tunic next and folded the tunic and placed it next to his tabard. He removed his leather boots and was actually glad to have them out of his boots after so long travelling. Nikola went over to the door now that all that was left was his mail and pants and the gambeson padded armour to stop the chain mail shirt from chaffing his skin and it helped absorb the many blows he had received.

"M'lady are you there?" Nikola asked almost in a whisper as he felt like he shouldn't have asked her.

Helen opened the door, nearly onto his face but she closed it quickly and Nikola noted the need for being quick. Nikola turned his back on her as she quickly undid the leather laces at the back of his neck. Nikola groaned as he rolled his neck now that the mail was free from neck. Helen cringed as she heard the audible crack.

"Sorry." Nikola apologised as he looked to the ground ashamed of himself for doing that in front of her.

"It's ok." Helen replied.

Nikola half smiled at her before bending over, Helen began to roll the mail shirt down his back and over his head. After a few exhausting moments the heavy mail shirt hit the floor with a loud clank. Nikola stood up and stumbled a bit as the blood rushed away from his head but also he couldn't see. His gambeson had fallen with his mail and was now over his head. Helen chuckled as she reached to him and pulled it off him, ruffling his hair up further. Nikola chuckled as well.

"Thank you." Nikola bowed his head then realising he was now topless in front of a woman.

Nikola tried to reach for his tunic but Helen just smiled and grabbed his tunic, gambeson and brigandine. Helen stood by the door staring at the fine torso before her, the pale skin and defined lean muscles nearly made Helen faint once again. Instead she opened the door to leave with his clothes in hand.

"I'll get these washed for you." Helen replied before slinking away behind the closed door a smile on her face.

Nikola grinned thinking about the innocence of the encounter. Shaking his head as he chuckled he rummaged through his bag and pulled out a fresh tunic and another pair of dark brown leather pants. Nikola removed his leather greave armour which acted as his chaps as well when he was on the horse as well as removing his clothed pants and easily removed the mail chausses and the padded armour that protected his thighs. Now completely nude, Nikola found the jug on the table was filled with clean water. Not caring that it was cold he quickly washed before changing into the fresh clothes he had pulled out. His fresh tunic displayed his heraldry proudly as he placed his boots back on and went in search of his hosts.

* * *

Terminology as best as i can describe and hope they help:

Bliaut - a floor length dress where the sleeves widen from the elbow to the wrist and are so long they almost or can touch the floor

Scabbard - what a sword is held in which attaches to the belt through belt loops

Brigandine - a suede leather jacket which covers the mail or can be used instead of mail as leather armour

Vambrace - lower arm armour

Gambeson - a padded long sleeve shirt worn under chain mail

Greave - lower leg armour

Chausses - chainmail leggings


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Seeing as you people were so wonderfull and left lovely reviews, i've updated early cos i was so happy. i'm still amazed that you guys love this story as i still think my writing is naff.

Cookies to everyone who guessed Robin Hood (2010 - or the Russel Crowe one lol), though there was actually 2 scenes from that film sublty put in lol

On with the story which i have a feeling will be a really long one. keep those lovely reviews coming and i update a lot sooner

**Chapter 4**

Nikola went down the stairs to the main hall and he couldn't see Helen nor Gregory anywhere. Nikola heard movement down the corridor to the right of the entrance door and headed that way and saw some servants disappear round a corner. Nikola jogged to catch up and followed them through the house till he realised he was in the servants part of the house and then his nose led him to the kitchen. Poking his head round the door he saw several people running round the kitchen prepping food. One short and slightly tubby woman was saying her orders to the other chefs, threatening anyone with the rolling pin in her hand. Nikola had to smile, the woman caught his gaze.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" She said to him.

"Oh I'm not in the kitchen; I'm only poking my head in the doorway." Nikola replied with a cheeky grin.

"Cheeky bastard. You're lucky you are a cheeky visitor or I'll wrap this rolling pin round your arse." The woman replied with a grin herself.

"As long as it's hard it'll be a pleasure." Nikola cheekily replied with a raised eyebrow.

All the chefs cracked into a fit of giggles amazed that their new visitor, a knight from another country could be so cheeky. Nikola soon let out a yelp as a slap resounded round the stone corridors.

"Hard enough for you?" Helen asked as she walked around him and into the kitchen.

Nikola could only put on a saucy grin as he stared at her.

"Miss Magnus, don't let your father catch you doing that to another man. You know how much time and money he's spent to get you wed to Lord Druitt." The woman said to Helen as she walked round the kitchen checking the food herself.

"Oh Martina, you know as much as anyone that I don't want to be with man at all. Father is only doing it to secure this house as he has no male heir. Besides I can trust you lot to not a thing to father." Helen said to the woman.

"Only because you are so kind to us unlike any other lord we could be working for. Now scamper the pair of you. Too many cooks spoil the broth." Martina ushered them out.

Helen tugged Nikola's tunic to follow her before Nikola could follow he flashed Martina a cheeky smile before jumping into the kitchen completely then jumping out. He was surprised at the speed of the woman as he felt the rolling pin clip his backside. Nikola yelped again.

"Next time I'll get your other cheek." Martina called down the corridor.

Helen was now giggling seeing Nikola rub his sore backside.

"I don't think I'll be able to sit for a few days at least." Nikola said as he stood beside her.

"Well that's what you get for being cheeky." Helen pointed out to him.

"Nothing wrong with being cheeky if it means I get to hear your wonderful laugh." Nikola replied.

Helen stopped and stared at the Serbian. Oh how she wished her father had met him before meeting John Druitt. But Helen quickly put the thoughts away; she couldn't really be falling for a man she'd only met today. But she couldn't stop the feeling of being drawn to him as if they were meant to be. But also her mind was trying to think of ways to keep Nikola around rather than leaving on his travels. They both cleared their throats and Helen lead the way to the feasting hall. Great wooden beams supported the high roof. A large fireplace cracked and burned at the far wall. Candles were lit all around the room and on the long wooden table to the side of the room. A few chairs were placed in front of the fire and Nikola spied Gregory sitting in one of them watching the fire. A goblet in his hand and a bottle of amber liquid on the small table next to him. Gregory had a leather bound book in front of him. Upon seeing Nikola approach with Helen he went to stand.

"Please my lord you don't need stand to me." Nikola said as he stood next to him.

Gregory just chuckled at him for being kind.

"I'm not as young as I should be. Still sit down Nikola and I'll teach you the fine drink known as mead." Gregory said as his eyes widened as he poured some of the amber liquid into another goblet, "Helen, be a good girl and see how the food is. I know Martina does a good job but I want it to be extra special. We don't always get knights let alone Serbian knights appear on our lands."

Helen nodded and left silently. Gregory waited till the door was shut.

"Here lad, take this and drink." Gregory handed Nikola the goblet.

Nikola took the goblet and sniffed the amber liquid and found the smell like honey but he could also smell the high alcohol content in it.

"Drink up." Gregory said as he raised his glass to him.

Nikola did the same and took a tasting sip. The sweet taste matched the smell and Nikola found he could drink this other form of wine. Swallowing the small mouthful he took a bigger mouthful and felt like he was drinking a sweet drink.

"Good eh?" Gregory said as he refilled his goblet.

"Very sweet." Nikola commented.

"Honey my boy." Gregory said before sitting back and staring at the fire.

Nikola also stared at the fire and watches the flames flick about like some fiery dance. Letting his imagination run he could see shapes appear in the flames like dancing people. However it wasn't long before he could imagine some of the beasts he'd seen as well among them was a great dragon's gout of flame.

"Tell me what you see." Gregory inquired his eyes watching Nikola's.

Nikola's eyes never left the flame dance.

"I've seen beasts walk like men covered in scales like a snakes or fur like a bears. Men with wings like a bat. I've seen creatures so large that they may as well have been gods or titans. Creatures which had the body of a lion but the head and wings of an eagle." Nikola said as he recalled his encounters.

"That last one is a griffin. Tell me more about it." Gregory asked as he flicked through his book to a blank page and dipped his quill into the pot of ink he had on the small table as well.

"I don't remember much. It had the look of nobility but the ferocity that only a wild animal could. Claws so sharp they could tear through the toughest steel. Even its beak was strong enough to cleave an armoured man in half. Its wings beat powerfully and were strong enough to break bones if they hit you. Its call was more eagle then lions. Golden eyes watched you move on the head high always showing nobility in its moves. Beautiful and dangerous in one beast." Nikola recalled his one and only encounter with the creature.

"Fascinating. Where did you see it?" Gregory asked as he wrote everything down.

"Greece. It flew off into the mountains, never saw it again." Nikola finished as he finally blinked and turned to face Gregory.

Nikola observed him writing what he'd said down.

"Why are you so interested in these things?" Nikola asked.

"Just something interesting. I've heard stories about these creatures and I'm just curious about them." Gregory replied.

Nikola just shrugged as he heard the door opening again. Helen was walking in carrying some more mead wine bottles and the servants behind her carried the cooked food.

"Ah good I'm starving, you must be as well." Gregory said as he stood up and headed to the head of the table.

"I haven't had a hot meal in weeks." Nikola replied as he stood to Gregory's right.

Helen poured mead into their goblets before filling her own. Gregory said a small prayer before sitting and Nikola and Helen sat as well. They helped themselves to the roast potatoes and garden vegetables as well as the goose in front of them. They ate in some sort of silence, only asking their guest odd questions about where he'd been travelling. No one could get an answer of where he was going or why. The food was finished and cleared away. Nikola spotted the young boy Henry who seemed to have been given the job of clearing his plate away but still looked scared of him.

"Henry, do your job." Gregory barked at the young boy.

Henry quickly moved to grab the plate but Nikola turned in his seat and stared at the young boy in the eyes. Henry's eyes widen in fear and froze.

"I'm nothing to be afraid of Henry." Nikola told the boy but he still looked scared of him.

"Just ignore him. He's a wild one, found him on the moors years ago. No parents and he seemed to believe he was some sort of wolf. The boy is terrified of his own shadow if he saw it." Gregory said.

Helen tutted loudly and shook her head.

"Father, stop tormenting the young boy. It can't be easy for him to go from living wild to civilise. But I think I know why he's so scared of our friend." Helen said as she turned her attention to Henry, "Henry have you heard stories of a black knight?"

Henry just nodded still staring at Nikola in fear.

"Black knight?" Nikola asked.

"Stories of a knight so dark and evil he'd kill a man just for looking at him." Gregory replied.

"Oh, well that's not me. I swear. It's just my heraldry is black so naturally I wear black." Nikola replied.

Henry seemed to relax about this and then spied the silver image on his tunic. Nikola flattened his tunic more so Henry could see the silver double-headed eagle, the symbol of his homeland. Henry just smiled before clearing his plate away and leaving the room.

"You've made a friend there. He doesn't normally smile." Helen said.

The rest of the evening was spent talking some more and drinking loads of mead though Helen drank hers the slowest, not wanting to get drunk in front of her father. Before long Gregory seemed to of had enough mead and made his excuse to retire to his room. Everyone said their good nights but Gregory had stopped by Nikola. Grabbing his shoulder tightly he leaned to his ear and whispered so only he may hear.

"If you take advantage of my daughter I will sever your manhood and feed it to my hunting birds, do I make myself perfectly clear?" Gregory asked for once not slurred like he had been but the threat was still there.

"I have no intentions what so ever my lord." Nikola replied as he faced Gregory.

"Good lad." Gregory said as he squeezed Nikola's shoulder hard enough to make Nikola flinch in pain.

Helen gave her father a puzzled look as he left and closed the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Helen asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Nikola replied as he rubbed his shoulder.

The young pair carried on drinking until Helen was so drunk compared to the completely sober Nikola, Helen had climbed on top of the table and danced around. Nikola laughed as he clapped a rhythm and Helen danced to it. Helen tried to drag Nikola up but it only resulted in him catching her before she fell over.

"I think you should call it a night now M'Lady." Nikola said as he held her in his arms to steady her.

"I think you're right." Helen replied as she went to head to her room.

"Do you need me to walk you to your room?" Nikola offered.

"So you may know where I sleep, what will my father think." Helen replied which a cheeky smile.

"Best not, I don't want to anger him." Nikola replied remembering her father's threat.

"Well I can walk you to your room as it's on the way." Helen offered.

"I'd like that." Nikola replied as he walked beside her to his room.

Nikola entered his room and found his clothes had been returned. Grabbing his brigandine, Nikola put it on as well before leaving his room and decided to go out for a walk. Even though the small church bell had tolled hours before noting the curfew had began and the night watchmen were out with their lanterns to stop criminals from trying anything, Nikola still wanted to go for a walk in the night. Nikola quietly left the manor house and walked down into the village. The place was deathly silent and no one was about apart from him. That was until he caught movement round a corner. As he peered round the corner he saw a sudden red flash and a tall bald headed man appear out of nowhere. Nikola could feel his senses prick at the suddenly appearing man and felt the man was a threat. Silently which only he could achieve he followed the man from a distance and Nikola realised the movement he had seen was a woman roaming the streets. The man approached her from behind and the woman nearly screamed the place down in fright. However the man calmed her down as they disappeared down an alleyway. Nikola didn't like the look of it so went to move but noticed there was a pair of grey eyes staring at him. Nikola looked at them and saw the belonged to a young boy. Nikola realised it was Henry. Henry soon disappeared as a lantern light started to shine further up the road. Nikola ignored Henry as he dashed into the alleyway and saw the woman was dead on the floor, her throat cut. The man suddenly appeared beside him and thrust the bloodied knife into Nikola's hand. Nikola looked down at the knife now in his hands and instantly dropped it. The bald man just laughed before disappearing into a puff of red smoke.

The only description of the man Nikola could get was he was tall, bald and could disappear and reappear at will. The glow of the lantern filled the alleyway and Nikola spun round but shielded his hands, his hand which had held the knife was bloodied. The Night watchmen made as much noise as he could. Nikola tried to get away down the other end of the alleyway. However as he left the alleyway he felt something hard connect with his temple. Nikola crashed into a barrel before hitting the floor in a daze.

"We finally got him sir." The first watchman said proudly.

"Yes we did Nigel. However the lord isn't going to be happy." Nikola recognised the voice.

It was James Watson. Looking up in his dizzy haze he saw the two men were armed with pole arms and Nikola could guess that was what had hit him in the head. The watchman referred to as Nigel was about Nikola's own height but was a rounded fellow with dark hair and long sideburns. James stood over Nikola, his pole arm raised as he left the haft slam into his gut. Nikola grunted in pain.

"I knew it was you." James growled at Nikola before smashing the haft once again into Nikola's temple.

Henry could only watch from behind another barrel across the street. He wanted to say something but he was so scared. Henry watched as Nigel and James grabbed an arm each and dragged the Serbian to the manor and then from there Henry knew he'd tied up in the dungeon.

* * *

EEK! *dodges any objects thrown my way* - i had to start writing some action in. Blame James not me, bad James and his bad detective skills lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** See reviews make me update so much faster. Even though I did originally plan to update weekly, I can't help it with the reviews coming in.

**Chapter 5**

By the morning Nikola woke up groggy, his head was pounding and as he creased his brow from the pain he could feel the dried blood crack. He let out a loud groan as he held his stomach and knew there was a bruise there already. As he sat up he felt his hands were heavy as he looked at them he saw he was tied up in chain manacles to the wall behind him and his rough bed was just a bed of straw. Nikola could see bars in front of him and James was standing guard. When he noticed Nikola stir he turned to face him.

"About time you woke up. The Lord has questions for you as well as me." James all but growled at him.

"What are you on about?" Nikola asked as he tried to rub away the caked on blood.

"The women you murdered in our village!" James snapped at him.

"I've killed no one. You won't believe me but it was a man who could appear and disappear in a puff of red smoke. He was tall and bald that's all I saw." Nikola reeled off as he remembered the previous night.

"Save it! No one can appear and disappear like that. You're a murderer and you used our lords' hospitality!" James snapped again.

"It wasn't me!" Nikola yelled back.

James reply was another stab with the pole arm into Nikola's gut. Nikola grunted loudly as he held his stomach. If there wasn't a bruise before there was now. The creak of a door opening was heard down the corridor. The familiar click and 2 footsteps were heard and Nikola knew it was Lord Magnus approaching. Nikola tried to stand but his stomach hurt too much when he moved. Gregory looked at James then Nikola through the bars.

"I thought you were an honest man." Gregory spat at Nikola.

"My Lord, please believe me it wasn't me. The murderer appeared and disappeared in a puff of red smoke. I wouldn't lie to you, not after the hospitality you have shown me." Nikola pleaded again.

"Lies!" Gregory shouted.

Nikola couldn't form words at the harsh tone. Gregory turned to face James.

"I know killing a knight for murder is not normally the way, but seeing as he's not from our lands. Publically execute him." Gregory told James.

"Yes my lord." James replied as he went to prepare.

"It's not me I swear on your daughter's life!" Nikola pleaded one last time.

"Do not use my daughter as a way out of your crime!" Gregory snapped at Nikola before leaving him alone.

Nikola tugged on the chains trying to break them. For some reason his strength just wasn't with him when he really needed it. Then he remembered he hadn't had any food which his body craved the most. Mainly because he wanted to refuse it but he was now paying for that refusal with a lack of strength. Above him Nikola could hear shuffling and though the chains didn't tie him down too much, Nikola managed to crane his neck and see the young boy looking through the barred window. It was Henry. Henry looked at Nikola and knew he was to be executed soon.

"You believe me don't you?" Nikola asked Henry.

Henry nodded.

"Help me and I'll help you. I'll owe you my life." Nikola said to the young boy.

Henry seemed to think it over. But Nikola felt like Henry might not understand his request seeing as all he's ever known is the wild and now being a servant. Henry smiled at him before replying.

"Can I be your servant if I help you?" Henry asked.

"You want to be my squire?" Nikola asked.

"Can I? Please?" Henry asked getting excited.

"Yes if you save me from death." Nikola agreed.

Henry smiled and ran away. Nikola could only pray that Henry was fast enough to save him. Nikola felt like he may be too late as he saw James and Nigel return.

"Time to say goodbye." Nigel said to Nikola as he and James unlocked the manacles.

Nikola fought against them throwing punches and finally slipping away from them. Nikola bolted out of his cell and out the door he'd seen Gregory exit from. Nikola kept running before he found himself in the familiar entrance hall. Deciding to trick everyone he opened the front door before dashing up the stairs. Sure enough he heard Nigel and James run out the front door. Nikola caught his breath before heading to the room he'd been given. He opened the door and saw his things were still there. As quickly as he could he put his armour back on, not bothering to tie up his mail shirt as he'd just do it at a later date. But as he opened the door he was faced by Helen. Helen just stared at him with anger and hate in his eyes.

"I trusted you." Helen sneered at him.

"It wasn't me, I swear." Nikola felt like he was constantly repeating himself and it was falling on deaf ears.

"Get out of here while you still can." Helen growled at him.

Nikola wanted to say more but just walked away from her. His heart ached as he walked away, as much as he knew he shouldn't, and he couldn't help the feelings grow for Helen. It was a feeling towards a woman he'd never felt before and he knew it was love. Nikola stopped at the top of the stairs and knew Helen was still there by the door. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a black piece of cloth and ran back to her. Nikola handed her the piece of cloth and Helen took it out of confusion.

"So you'll remember me by." Nikola said as he wrapped his hand around Helen's so she'd grab it.

Nikola quickly lifted the hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles before letting her go again and bolted out of the manor and headed for the stables. Helen opened her hand to stare at the black piece of cloth and embroiled in the corner was a small silver double-headed eagle with the word TESLA stitched underneath. Helen wanted to hate the item as she believed he was the murderer but then she wanted to love the item for a token of his affection. Confused Helen went to head back to her room when she could hear fast footsteps heading towards her. Turning back around her heart leapt as she thought it was Nikola returning. As she saw the approaching figure she saw it was Henry.

"M'Lady!" Henry shouted in a pant.

"Slow down, caught your breath." Helen told the young boy.

"Can't. Need to save. Nikola!" Henry panted again.

"Save him? Why? He's the murderer." Helen was now even more confused.

"I saw what happened. It wasn't him. The true murderer used magic to appear and disappear." Henry said a bit better now he'd got his breath back some more.

"You sure?" Helen asked.

"Positive M'Lady!" Henry answered.

"Follow me." Helen said as she raced to find her father.

In the stables, Nikola had Brego all geared up ready to go by the time James and Nigel had finally figured out if they waited by his horse they'd find him.

"Stop right there!" James ordered.

"I will not let you kill me for something I didn't do." Nikola told them.

"Don't try and save your hide with lies. We saw you with the weapon in your hand. Caught red handed literally." Nigel replied as he levelled his pole arm towards Nikola.

"I'm telling the truth. The murderer put that in my hand before disappearing." Nikola told them.

"Before he disappeared in a puff of smoke." James added.

"Yes! Do you believe me now?" Nikola asked.

"Nope." James said as he nodded to Nigel.

Nigel thrust his pole arm towards Nikola. Nikola only just managed to dodge the attack in time. Drawing his sword Nikola ran towards Nigel, leaping over the wooden gate. Nigel's weapon was useless in close quarters and Nikola easily managed to smash the pommel of his sword into Nigel's helmed head. Nigel hit the ground unconscious. James roared and charged at Nikola. Nikola bolted away from James and ran outside into the courtyard. James was hot on his heels swinging his sword wildly, only just missing Nikola's billowing robe. Nikola spun round and block James next attack. James was momentarily stunned as all he saw was a spinning robe before a flash of steel. The pair parried blows, testing each other's strengths and speed. Servants crowded round the edge of the courtyard pointing and commenting on the fight. Even from the village, people gathered at the manor's gate to watch. After a few more blows and parries, Nikola could see James was tiring. Nikola didn't want to kill the man but knew James would if he could. Nikola quickly managed to spin around James to get behind him and grab him, resting his sword against his throat.

"Yield James. I don't want to harm you." Nikola told him.

"I never yield!" James growled as he grabbed Nikola's sword with a mail gauntlet and jabbed backwards with his other arm.

Nikola coughed and sputtered as James elbow connected with his ribs which he was sure had cracked. Nikola relinquished his sword as he collapsed to a knee in pain. James moved away and using his won and Nikola's sword he formed a cross like a pair of scissors, ready to go for Nikola's throat.

"Wait!" came a deep booming voice.

Nikola and James turned towards the manor and saw Gregory standing there. Behind him were Helen and Henry.

"He's not the murderer. He's innocent." Gregory said.

"You believe his rubbish tale?" James questioned his lord.

"Leave him alone!" Gregory snapped again.

Brego suddenly appeared by Nikola's side. Nikola used his free hand not clutching his busted ribs and grabbed a hold of the reins. Brego stood up, pulling a groaning Nikola to his feet. Nikola then hauled himself painfully to the saddle. James handed him his sword back which Nikola put back into his scabbard. Helen, Henry and Gregory approached him but Nikola just shook his head as he tapped Brego's side, urging the horse away. Gregory could only sigh as he watched him leave.

"But he said I could be his squire." Henry whined.

"Leave him be laddie. After what just happened I can imagine that'll be the last we see of him." Gregory said feeling incredibly sorry for the treatment Nikola had just had.

James went into the stables to retrieve Nigel who was just starting to wake up. By the evening no one had seen or heard from Nikola at all. The bell tolled to announce curfew and the night watchmen started their patrols yet again. Knowing that a murderer was still around. However Helen didn't care about the curfew as she stood under the gate house to her manor with the gate open. She held the item Nikola had given her earlier in her hand and praying that she would see him again. Rain had started to pour down and even though Helen was cold, she didn't care. Out of nowhere she heard an approaching horse. It was difficult to see the galloping horse until it stopped before her, nudging her and whinnying at her. Helen grabbed the reins to still the horse trying to identify it till she recognised it as Brego. The horses bit shank was in the shape of a double-headed eagle. Helen ran back to house and was grateful to spot James before he started his patrol.

"James, you have to come quick." Helen said urgently.

"M'Lady what's the matter?" James asked but realised the answer was about to present itself.

Not caring as the stubborn horse he was, Brego had walked into the manor. James recognised the horse but more importantly noted he was rider less.

"I'll get some horses. I just hope that horse is as loyal as it seems." James replied as she headed to get Helen's horse ready as well as his own.

"Brego will show us where Nikola is. He wouldn't have come here if he wasn't." Helen had to shout over the downpour outside.

"Brego? Odd name but then he is Serbian." James commented as he pulled Helen's white Andalusian horse out of the box.

James pulled the horse over to a mounting box and Helen mounted her horse while James pulled himself up onto his chestnut thoroughbred. Brego neighed at the pair before trotting off away. Helen followed him as well as James. Helen followed Brego as he went up the ridge and along it before dropping back down towards the River Thames. Helen and James exchanged nervous looks before following Brego once more. It wasn't long before Brego stopped and raised up on his hind legs making as much noise as he could. James and Helen searched around but couldn't see Nikola at all.

"Why did he have to wear all black?" James asked to no one as he began to search the river bank.

Helen jumped off her horse and went over to Brego and held his reins, trying to calm him.

"Helen!" James shouted.

Helen turned towards him and saw he was pointing out into the river. Helen looked out and could see Nikola caught on a rock motionless. Before Helen could say anything, James was urging his horse into the water, but the rain meant the flow was running too fast and the horse was too spooked to go out there. Helen led Brego over and noted the horse wasn't afraid of the water.

"James, you'll have to get onto Brego." Helen suggested.

James only nodded as he jumped from his horse to Brego. Once settled in the saddle, Brego headed out into the water slowly. Helen could only watch as the water was up to James knee by the time he got to Nikola. James wrapped the reins round his arm tightly before leaning down and grabbing Nikola by the scruff of his neck. James pulled the man over his lap and Brego turned to head back to shore, but the turning round made Brego slip on the stones beneath his hooves. Brego panicked, ears held back, eyes wide in fear. James held to the reins tightly as well as holding to Nikola, hoping the horse would find its hooves soon. Unfortunately, Brego slipped again and everyone was pulled completely under.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It seemed like years had gone by before Brego's head was above water before he found his footing and stood up. James coughed loudly as he pulled Nikola more securely to him. Brego still looked terrified but made it back to the bank without another incident. James jumped to the ground and pulled Nikola down to see if he was still breathing. James was amazed that he was still alive.

"We have to get him home and fast." James said as he placed Nikola on his stomach over Brego's saddle.

James pulled some rope out of his saddle bag to tie Nikola down to Brego. Helen grabbed Brego's reins as she led them all back to the manor as fast as they could. Once there Gregory was waiting having realised something was wrong. James untied Nikola and pulled him over his shoulders.

"Get him inside, quickly." Gregory ordered.

James moved as fast as possible following Helen as she led him to a smaller version on the feasting hall. James placed Nikola in front of the roaring fire, knowing heat would help him fight the cold water he'd been in for quite some time. Gregory caught up and motioned for Helen to help him get Nikola out of his soaked clothes. James helped get the mail off and he felt bad when he saw the massive bruise on Nikola's side and ribs that he knew was from him. Gregory felt over his ribs and for the first time that evening they heard Nikola groan in pain.

"I think you've got a cracked rib there. Nothing I can do about it, but it seems in the right place." Gregory said aloud hoping Nikola could still hear him.

Gregory went off for a while but returned with blankets and a bottle of something Nikola couldn't read.

"It's a Comfrey liniment. It'll help." Gregory said as he handed the bottle to Helen.

Helen took some of the liniment into her hand and began to run it to the damaged area of Nikola's side. Nikola grunted in pain and Gregory and James held him down till Helen had finished. The warming liniment made Nikola realise how cold he was. Gregory helped chuck a load of blankets on him leaving him to take his pants off. Gregory motioned for Helen to leave now not wanting her daughter around a naked man. Helen finally left and James excused himself to return to his watch.

"I don't understand. Why help me?" Nikola asked.

"To correct a mistake. I'm sorry for what happened. It wasn't until that servant boy said the same thing as you did I knew your story to be true. Besides I did believe your Griffin story." Gregory pointed out.

"Well thank you, but I'll leave as soon as I can. I know when I'm not welcome." Nikola replied as he could feel the fire warming his body up.

"In fact I might ask you to stay for longer. See without a male heir and I'm too old, I can't compete in the upcoming tournaments in a few months time. I was wondering if you'd like to take my place. Earn yourself some money and a roof over your head." Gregory offered.

"That would be nice. But I can't give you anything back in return." Nikola replied.

"Your knowledge of those strange creatures you've seen would do me just fine." Gregory replied, "Now sleep lad. You'll need it." Gregory told him before leaving him alone for the night.

Nikola found he could sleep well on the stone floor due to the fire. In fact he let himself relax for the first time in a long time. He had a place to call home. Nikola was in fact so relaxed that he didn't hear the door open nor did he hear the soft bare foot steps approaching him. In fact he didn't notice the person in the room with him till he felt a soft small hand on his naked chest. Jumping awake, Nikola instantly regretting the quick movement as he groaned and flopped back to the floor. Helen kept her hand on him. Nikola rolled his head to look at her as her thumb rubbed the liniment on his chest into his body more.

"I was worried about you." Helen admitted.

"Why?" Nikola asked.

"Because I like you." Helen replied.

"I thought I was still branded as an evil man that your father just decided to let me run." Nikola said back.

"No. Henry found me shortly after you left me. I made him tell my father what he saw and he believed your story then." Helen said as she now used her whole hand to massage the liniment.

Nikola had to swallow a moan as her slick thumb brushed his nipple. Nikola also didn't know if Helen knew the only think covering his body was the three blankets over his body.

"Do you believe me?" Nikola asked.

"I do. For some reason I believe if the things that seem impossible to exist. I just hope we catch this man soon." Helen replied.

Nikola smiled as he raised an aching arm to brush his knuckles against her cheek.

"Thank you for believing in me." Nikola said to her.

Nikola tried to pull his hand away but Helen grabbed his arm.

"Your hand is freezing." Helen exclaimed.

"I was nearly drowning in that river. How did you find me?" Nikola asked as Helen rubbed his hand between hers to try and warm him up.

"Brego came and found me." Helen smiled at him.

"That bloody horse. I owe it more things than I care to remember." Nikola joked.

"He is a lovely horse." Helen commented as she let his hand go and reached across him to grab his other hand to warm it up.

Nikola closed his eyes seeing Helen's chest just above him. Her dress was low cut and he could see down to her cleavage. Nikola couldn't help but moan and hoped Helen didn't notice. But Helen did.

"Open your eyes." Helen asked.

"I can't." Nikola replied screwing them tighter.

"Why not?" Helen asked.

"I'm afraid." Nikola stuttered slightly.

"What's there to be afraid of?" Helen asked as she leant closer to his face.

"I'm afraid of what your body may do to me." Nikola said as her fathers' words came back to him once again.

"What if I want you as well?" Helen asked as her hand played on his blanket covered hip.

Damn. Nikola thought, she knew. Nikola opened his eyes then and was surprised to see Helen almost right above him. Helen leant down closer to him as she gave him a kiss on the lips. It was quick mainly to see his reaction. As Helen pulled away, Nikola tried to follow. Both their minds swam with desire and lust as Helen pushed back down to him for a more heated passionate kiss. Nikola's arms no longer felt like they ache as he gripped her hips and lifted her on top of him. Helen gasped as she felt him under her and momentarily thought he had pushed her feelings too much.

"It's ok. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want." Nikola whispered against her neck.

Helen, truth be told she did want him. But she didn't know if you could pluck up the courage to do anything more physical with him tonight. She'd never been with a man before but she had been told about it. Helen gave him another searing kiss and with each kiss they became more heated as well as Nikola's body finally shaking off the cold temperature. However Nikola's mind fought to stay in control.

"We shouldn't do this." Nikola said between kisses.

"Why not?" Helen asked again.

"Just we shouldn't. Your father would kill me for a start." Nikola answered as he held Helen back.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Helen replied as she tried to get closer to him but his hands held her back.

"No he's a good man; I don't want to hurt him as well as yourself. Another man has won your heart." Nikola told her, reminding her she was engaged to another man.

"He didn't win it; it was arranged as my father has no male heirs. I'm his only child. Father wanted to secure these lands and his home for my future." Helen told him.

"An arranged marriage then? I'm sorry I arrived too late." Nikola said.

"It's not your fault. But maybe you can convince my father to cancel the marriage and choose you instead." Helen piped up.

"I'm not sure I could. Helen don't get me wrong, I do want you but in so many ways we can't and shouldn't be." Nikola tried to reason.

"Do you not feel the overwhelming drawing urge towards me? As I feel it as well. I can't stop thinking about you nor can I stop myself from being close to you. It's like an overwhelming instinct which cannot be ignored." Helen told him.

"I do feel it." Nikola admitted it.

Nikola had felt it the moment he set eyes on her in the window. His grip holding her back failed as Helen lay almost flat against him.

"Can you keep a secret?" Helen asked him.

Nikola could almost laugh at that as he had his own secrets and skeletons in the closet but he knew what she meant.

"I don't want you to be a secret, but a secret we must be." Nikola replied as he pulled her down to him for a long kiss which left them both breathless.

Helen had never felt happier in all her life. She'd found a man she truly loved and who loved her back. Helen let her hands trace each of his muscles on his chest, watching him tense up as she got closer to his sides and saw him trying not to laugh. Nikola would have loved her exploration to continue but his sharp hearing could hear footsteps outside the door.

"Helen we're about to have company." Nikola whispered urgently.

Helen didn't want to but she knew if she was caught then Nikola would more than likely be killed on the spot there and then. Helen sat in the chair beside his head and made herself look descent. Nikola rolled onto his good side, making sure he was completely covered as well as hiding another part of himself which would give his secret up about Helen. Sure enough Gregory walked in and he could hear Helen talking to Nikola about how she and James had found him near death.

"Helen, my dear I thought you'd gone to sleep." Gregory said to her.

"I wanted to make sure Nikola was going to be alright. Finding him half dead frightened me. I should have seen such a thing." Helen replied the innocent act holding up.

Gregory just sighed before sitting in the chair opposite.

"You're right dear. Well how are you feeling Nikola?" Gregory asked.

"No longer like death but death warmed up. I'm surprised I'm still alive." Nikola replied.

"You're one tough soul I'll give you that. Just the sort of thing that you'll need to survive those tournaments I spoke to you about." Gregory said to him.

"Thank you again for letting me stay. I'll only stay for as long as you need me too. If you no longer need me just say and I'll leave." Nikola said hoping that maybe he'll be allowed to stay forever.

"We'll let the tournaments decide. Your toughest challenge will be Helen's betrothed, a Sir John Druitt. He's never lost a tournament. Feel up to it?" Gregory asked.

"What do I get if I beat him?" Nikola asked almost cheekily.

"Ha, I wish I'd met you sooner. But being cocky won't allow you to beat John. He's coming over tomorrow to see you Helen." Gregory said.

Helen just nodded. Gregory knew Helen wasn't happy about the whole thing and only did for her love for her father.

"Helen you know if I could change it all I would. The wedding isn't till after the tournament season that's the longest I can keep you here from him. But get to know him tomorrow Helen, for me." Gregory said to his daughter, hoping to give her reason to cheer up.

Little did he know of the little gears working in his daughter's and Nikola's head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** If anyone wants to know why my author's name has changed... ask Chartreuseian lol. Apparently i'm a house elf who doesn't sleep lol. You do make me laugh Chartreuseian.

**Chapter 7**

Finally Nikola had made it back to his own room and finally into the bed. Sleep over came him quickly. By the morning Nikola felt stiff but the good night's sleep had helped. Looking down at his chest he saw his bruise had reduced quite a bit. Taking a big breath he felt glad that his chest wasn't hurting as much. Sighing happily that his abilities had come through for him this time. Looking around him he saw a fresh set of clothes set over the chair, smiling he went over and get changed into a simple pair of dark brown cloth pants and a cream tunic. Nikola took his sword off his belt and wrapped the belt round him. Leaving the room his nose was hit by the smells of fresh bread, cereals and cooked breakfast. Nikola followed his nose back to the kitchen and sure enough there was Martina once again ordering the cooks. Not sure if she knew what had happened or not, Nikola slipped away and headed to the feasting hall and saw no one there. Nikola wasn't sure where to go so headed out to the stable. It was still raining outside and the clouds look like they were threatening to throw lightning. Nikola jogged across the yard and found Brego happily chewing on a fresh bale of hay in his stall. All his tack was off and put away neatly on a bench in front of his stall. Nikola leaned on the fence and Brego approached him. Nikola smiled as he rubbed his nose affectionately.

"Thank you Brego." Nikola said to him.

Though the horse didn't understand what he was saying, he could still understand basic tone and body language as only an animal could. Nikola stayed there for a little while till he could hear chain mail footsteps approaching him. He turned to see James and Nigel. Nikola had fear in his eyes thinking the pair where arresting him again. Though he wouldn't be surprised if Nigel did seeing as he had a black eye and still had a clump of cloth up his nose.

"How you feeling now?" James asked.

"Much better. Thank you James for saving me. I owe you though I don't feel like I deserve to be saved." Nikola replied.

Nigel just scoffed and nearly snorted the bloody rag out his nose.

"I'm sorry Nigel for that." Nikola apologised to Nigel.

Nigel nodded but walked away grumbling and cursing. James could only chuckle at his friends grumble.

"Just ignore him. How can you feel like you don't deserve to be saved? You didn't commit those murders did you?" James asked.

James could see he'd angered Nikola by the way he'd tensed up and his eyes flashed hate across them.

"No I did not murder them I haven't murdered anyone!" Nikola shouted at the top of his voice, his accent heavy with anger.

Nikola sighed as he turned round and leant heavy on the fence. James could see something was hurting him and not just his busted chest. James went over to him and leant his back on the fence next to him, waiting for him to add more which he knew was there. After a few deep breaths, Nikola spoke again.

"I feel like yesterday has made everyone here not trust me, like once my back is turned everyone is talking behind my back. I wish I could leave but Lord Magnus has asked me to stay and I'm kind hearted and could not refuse him. But I constantly feel like while I'm here I've got this shadow over me which isn't mine but the real murderer." Nikola admitted to him.

James just gave him a reassuring smile before clapping him hard on his shoulder.

"Come on. It's time for breakfast. Don't worry about the other people. As long as Lord Magnus is happy with you, they are too." James said to him as he signalled for him to follow.

James spied Nigel sitting on the bales of straw.

"Nigel! Breakfast!" James shouted at him.

Quick as a flash, Nigel hopped down and ran towards the servants' entrance. James led Nikola through the door, knowing that as a knight, Nikola shouldn't really be around the servants, but he could tell that Nikola didn't care. Martina seemed to light up when she saw him.

"Ah my brave knight. I told you all he wasn't the killer. A cheeky bastard he may be but not a killer. Not with a grin like that." Martina almost shouted as she pulled Nikola into a tight hug.

Nikola fought the urge to flinch in pain but was saved by James.

"Martina, be carefully, he has a broken rib and a massive bruise on his side." James said to him.

"Oh sorry." Martina said as she patted his injured side.

Nikola couldn't stop the grunt of pain, no matter how hard he tried.

"Not that side, the other side!" James exclaimed.

"Bit late James, but no harm done." Nikola wheezed.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry." Martina looked upset.

"I'm fine, seriously. Just a bit tender at the moment." Nikola said to her.

"A knight with a tender side, not many of them about." Came a familiar voice from behind him.

Helen appeared and went into the kitchen to see how the food as going. James and Nigel had already helped themselves to doorstep sized bacon and sausage sandwiches. Seeing Helen, they quickly put them down and bowed at her.

"Oh James and Nigel, you know I hate it when you do that. Now out of here before I get Martina's wooden spoon out." Helen said with a threat.

"You mean there is something more threatening than the polling pin?" Nikola asked.

"Keep that cheeky mouth on you and you'll soon find out how much more that hurts." James said as he pointed at Nikola with his sandwich.

"The one with the hole stings like a bugger." Nigel added through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Talking from experience huh?" Nikola asked.

"Martina show him?" James asked.

"He'd like it too much." Martina replied.

Nikola could only smile and waggle his eyebrows.

"And they say us Brits are the worse ones." Nigel joked before leaving with James.

Nikola just smiled as he helped the chefs carry the food into the feasting hall. Gregory wasn't down yet which the servants were glad as they knew he would have had ago at them for letting a knight help with their job. Helen and Nikola sat down opposite each other casting the occasional glance at each other with a smile. The door opened and they both stood and waiting for Gregory to sit down and start eating before tucking into the breakfast themselves.

"You know I feel like this place is whole once again. Call all the servants will you Helen?" Gregory asked.

Helen left and went to get all the servants.

"So how are you this typical British morning?" Gregory asked Nikola.

"Glad to not be sleeping out there." Nikola joked.

"Yes I'm amazed you've lasted this long out there what with our weather being so unpredictable. But no your injury I mean?" Gregory replied.

"It'll heal." Nikola replied.

"Yes it would. I'm just glad to see you ok. Now the first tournament is in 2 months time in Oxford itself. Think you'll be ready by then?" Gregory asked.

"Sure, I guess you do have a practice area I can freshen my skills in." Nikola inquired.

"Yes it's in the back garden. It hasn't been used a long time, but you're welcome to use it." Gregory said glad to have someone represent his household.

Helen returned with all the servants. Gregory stood up to greet them.

"Ah my loyal people please help yourselves to this breakfast in honour of our new knight, Nikola Tesla. Together we can show that our household is still strong and can survive any odds. To Nikola!" Gregory toasted as he drank some of the wine in his goblet.

"To Nikola!" Everyone said in unison as they sat down and helped themselves to the enormous breakfast which Martina and her cooks had made.

Nikola could only smile seeing that James was right, he was welcomed here. By one person in particular he was welcomed more even though it still weighed heavy in him that it was wrong for her to cheat behind the person her father had arrange to get married to. But Nikola took heart that she wasn't happy with him and she was happy with him.

After breakfast, the servants cleared everything away and Nikola was left to his own devices. Seeing as the rain had stopped for now Nikola found his way to the back garden and was amazed at how large the garden was. Behind the servants' quarters was where they kept livestock and the vegetable patches. Behind the main house itself stretched a long lawn with flowers planted in patterns and at the back was an apple orchard. To the left he found the practice area. A tilt that need fixing and a rusted quintain lying on the floor. Nikola had to agree that yes it did need some work doing but he'd get it working and practice his skills ready for the tournament. A crack of thunder boomed overheard and Nikola dashed back inside before the heavens opened and the lightning could strike the ground.

Once inside he headed to the front entrance to go find Brego to get the rest of his gear when he could hear a horn announce the arrival of someone important. Staying back he saw Gregory and Helen head for the door. Nikola watched Helen and could see she wasn't happy and wanted to run away at every given chance. Nikola tucked himself into the shadows more and watched. Gregory opened the door and greeted the very tall and broad man at the door.

Nikola instantly hated the man as he pushed himself into the shadows so no one could see him as he bared sharp teeth and his eyes were as dark as the shadows around him. He watched as the man shook Lord Magnus hand and inclined his head in a bow. Then he stepped to Helen and took her hand and kisses her knuckle as he stared at her like some possession rather than the beautiful woman she is. Nikola had to scoff as the man didn't go down on one knee like he had done showing his proper respect to her. As the man stepped closer a smell hit Nikola and he was glad he was in the shadows. The smell of blood sent his senses racing even though the blood was old Nikola's body still craved its taste. His blood ran cold as he realised that the man was the killer from the other night. Helen was being forced to marry the murderer James was looking for. Nikola calmed himself down back to human and decided he should introduce himself. The man saw his approach and had a look in his eyes that matched Nikola's, a pure hatred and an almost knowing who each other was.

"Lord John Druitt, this is Sir Nikola Tesla of Serbia." Gregory introduced him.

"A Serb in your house. Best watch yourself or he might slit your throat while you sleep." Druitt sneered at Nikola.

"You don't even know and you've judge me already. Shows what you really know or should I say of." Nikola bit back.

"Sirs, please behave yourselves, there is a Lady present." Gregory scolded.

"My apologises M'Lady." Nikola said to Helen as he bowed respectively to her.

Druitt didn't bother as he just Nikola out of the way and locked elbows with Helen as he led her to the small room Nikola had spent last evening recovering in till he was well enough to go to his own bed.

"Ignore him, a Serb knight should be treated the same as a lowly peasant." Druitt said loudly for Nikola to hear.

Nikola balled his fists wanting to punch him however Gregory's hand rested on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Nikola for his attitude." Gregory apologised and really felt sorry for the way he had been treated.

"You shouldn't be the one to apologise." Nikola told him but he did give Gregory's hand on his shoulder a squeeze as a silent thanks.

"I feel like I may have been a little hasty and wrong about what is right for my daughter." Gregory said sadly as he left the Serbian to his thoughts.

Nikola could only sigh as he headed for the stables as he tacked up Brego and went for a ride into the village. When Nikola returned he heard shouting and screaming and Druitt quickly mounted on his horse and went to flee. Nikola could see Helen was shouting and Gregory was trying to stop her from following him. Nikola firmly placed Brego in Druitt's path. Druitt only managed to stop in time before the two horses crashed.

"Out of my Serb!" Druitt yelled at him.

"You know you should not upset a lady." Nikola replied coolly as he sat back in the saddle.

"Get out of my way before I cut you from your seat!" Druitt growled at him.

"Oh you mean like that woman the other night?" Nikola threw back at him.

Druitt looked shocked for a moment before drawing his sword and pointing it at Nikola's chest.

"You say anything as well as not getting out of my way any time soon, you will no longer breath and I'll do unspeakable horrors." Druitt growled as he grinned evilly over his shoulder towards Helen.

Nikola got the message and turned Brego so his back was to Helen. Druitt chuckled darkly as he walked alongside him looking at Nikola. Nikola turned to face him and received the pommel of Druitt's sword into his face. Nikola momentarily blacked out as he frantically grabbed the reins to hold him on the horse. Druitt could only laugh as he cantered away. Nikola managed to pull himself back into his saddle squarely as he turned to face the house. Helen was now running towards him and Nikola could feel the blood flowing out of his nose.

"Nikola!" Helen shouted seeing he was injured.

"I'll be fine." Nikola shrugged the injury as he dismounted Brego feeling a little dizzy.

"Let me see." Helen said as she got closer.

"It's nothing." Nikola turned away from her as he staggered away leading Brego to the stable.

Nikola only made it halfway across the yard before he stumbled down to floor, dizziness overwhelming him. Helen and Gregory rushed to his side. A couple of servants in the yard rushed over as well as they helped carry Nikola to his room. Helen stayed by his side as she cleaned up his bleeding nose glad when her father had said it wasn't broken. It was a few hours before Helen noticed him stirring or rather having a nightmare. Nikola was tossing and turning and speaking in a language Helen could only assume was Serbian. After a few moments of seeing him trying to fight whatever it was she decided to try and wake him. Helen shook his shoulder but nothing happened. She shook him again and his snapped open, black as midnight as he growled deeply baring razor sharp teeth and his hands seemed to have turned into taloned hands. Nikola had raised his hand to strike whoever had woke him fearing it was his nightmare turned real and as soon as he realised he was about to strike at Helen, he managed to stop his attacked before it fell. He went ghost white in shock at what he was about to do. Helen was also as white as a ghost and so afraid at what she had seen in the man in front of her who no longer seemed to be a man. In fact she didn't know what he was and her mind instantly tagged him as a demon. Devil's servant. She had to flee, but she was too scared to move.

"Helen, I'm so sorry." Nikola apologised but it was enough to send Helen running out the room.

Nikola knew what was coming next. His kind wasn't welcome anywhere. Thinking fast he grabbed his stuff together and went to leave. As he opened the door he felt a pressure through his body. Momentarily he couldn't seem to breath as though something was trapping his lung, looking down he saw the silver glint of a blade. Following the blade to its owner he saw Gregory holding out his sword which was now embedded in his chest. Gregory looked scared and rightly so. Vampires could kill a man with a flick of the wrist. But Gregory also had a determination in his eyes that he would vanquish the monster before him. Helen was hovering behind his shoulder. Watching him as a thing red trail of blood trickled out of his lips. Gregory twisted the sword with a rewarding crack as he broke the ribs above and below the blade. Nikola screamed in pain as he gripped the sword and fell to his knees.

"Die demon!" Gregory spat at him.

Nikola tried to reply but he couldn't talk, his chest hurt too much with the sword still there.

"What type of demon are you?" Gregory asked him.

Nikola tried to answer but couldn't do much then mouth 'vam' as more blood left his mouth.

"Vampire?" Gregory asked as he tried to read Nikola's lips.

Nikola nodded as he sputtered.

"Bloodsucking devils! You should all be killed for what you do!" Gregory spat as he pulled the sword out ready to aim a killing blow.

Nikola fell backwards and clutched his chest as he could now talk.

"Wait! I mean no harm! I only drink animal blood." Nikola tried to defend himself.

"Lies." Gregory growled at him as he raised his sword above his head.

Nikola shuffled backwards. Fear in his eyes. Hand raised as if it would defend him against the blow.

"Please. I'm telling the truth." Nikola had tears in his eyes as his back hit the wall marking he had nowhere to go.

Nikola shifted his gaze to Helen and held her eyes in his stare. Helen could see he was being so vulnerable right now but she had heard the stories her father had told her about vampires. How they drank your blood and treated you like their slaves. However she had never seen Nikola do anything like that. But also her heart was screaming at her that she had fallen in love with him so how could he be a monster?

"Father wait, what if he is telling the truth?" Helen asked.

"It still doesn't change the fact he's a vampire. I've read stories about them and how they tried to enslave the whole world. I side with those beings that fought against your kind." Gregory replied.

Now Nikola understood why he was so interested in the strange beasts he'd seen in his life.

"Please let me live. Please. Study me if you want but please let me live." Nikola pleaded.

Nikola looked down at his chest and could feel his body slowly knitting itself back together. Nikola knew he needed to drink blood soon as his fast healing was taking a massive punishment recently. Gregory seemed to relax as he lowered his sword to consider Nikola's request.

"And if letting you live meant you spent the rest of your life in a cage?" Gregory asked.

"I'd rather be dead then be treated as an animal. All I've ever craved for since learning what I was to have my humanity back. That's why I've been travelling the world. To find a cure for my vampirism." Nikola explained feeling they may as well know why a Serbian knight was travelling the country.

Gregory looked at the knight before him, wounded, vulnerable, and unarmed and after the one thing in life that he took for granted.

"No more secrets?" Gregory asked.

"I have no more." Nikola replied knowing full well that he did have one more secret but he figured it no longer mattered now Helen knew his truth.

Gregory still wasn't sure he could trust him but he had to test his 'truth' about not drinking human blood. Gregory placed his sword back in his scabbard as he went over to Nikola's bed stand and grabbed the cup still there. Throwing the contents on the floor Gregory pulled out his dagger and slit his left palm open and allowed the blood to pour into the cup.

"Father what are you doing?" Helen exclaimed as she grabbed her father's injured hand trying to stop the bleeding but Gregory just shrugged her off as he went over to Nikola.

Gregory knelt down and handed the cup out to him. Nikola looked disgust at it as Gregory thrust the cup towards his face.

"Drink it!" Gregory ordered.

"No!" Nikola replied terrified.

Without warning Gregory thrust his dagger into Nikola's chest. Nikola opened his mouth to scream and Gregory tipped the blood into his open mouth. Once it was all in his mouth, Gregory pulled his dagger out and held Nikola's mouth shut ignoring the terrified eyes staring at him from the young knight as well as Helen screaming at him to stop this madness.

* * *

*Runs to duck behind a shield* - Don't hurt me too much, I won't be able to upload the next chapter otherwise lol


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Is it safe to upload? *peeks over shield and throws this chapter at the upload button before ducking back behind the shield to hide in the corner*

**Chapter 8**

Nikola tried to cough and spit the red liquid out but Gregory's grip was stronger then he thought. Nikola still refused to swallow the blood and he could feel himself about to pass out from lack of oxygen. Nikola still fought his body as it wanted to swallow what was in his mouth as a way of clearing a blockage to hopefully get some precious air. Helen was fighting her father trying to pull him off and succeeded in losing his grip enough for Nikola to spit out some of the blood in his mouth. However Gregory's grip returned even stronger and Nikola was forced to swallow as tears flowed from his eyes. Gregory released his grip on him and Nikola rolled over onto his stomach coughing and sputtering anything left in his mouth before feeling his stomach lurched and roll as he threw up on the floor.

"You really do hate human blood." Gregory said almost in amazement.

"Are you fucking crazy? I told you that didn't I!" Nikola shouted in anger his whole body shaking as he stood up.

"I had to be sure you were telling the truth." Gregory said as if he was innocent.

"I made a vow a long time ago that I would never drink blood. Now thanks to you I've broken my vow. My whole life, a waste of time." Nikola was still anger as he stood to his full height.

"Then you'll forgive me but since your arrival there has been nothing but smoke and mirrors surrounding you. These are dangerous times as you said. I had to be sure what I saw and heard about you was true." Gregory said without flinching at Nikola's outburst.

Nikola was breathing hard trying to keep his anger in check however he knew his eyes were black and his sharp teeth showing, betraying what he really is. Nikola looked at his hands before sliding back down the wall to the floor. Gregory just nodded his farewell before leaving the room. Helen was torn between leaving him and staying. Nikola looked up and saw her torn expression. Knowing there was nothing left for him here except to earn some money in the tournaments and pass on his knowledge of creatures like himself.

"Leave me." Nikola croaked out in a barely audible whisper.

Helen looked at him and decided what to do. Helen shut the door and sat on his bed.

"No I'm not." Helen said sternly.

"Do you not know what I am?" Nikola said to her.

"A tormented soul looking for freedom." Helen replied.

Nikola just looked at her and didn't know what to say. Yes he was looking for freedom but he knew that freedom now was his death. It was then he realised he couldn't become attached to anyone not when he was searching for his own death.

"I can't be the man you want me to be." Nikola told her.

"I don't want you to pretend to be someone else. I want you to be you. The man from last night." Helen replied as she stood up.

"Helen I was still hiding who I truly was. I'm a vampire. Born and bred. A vampire that craves to be human." Nikola told her as he stripped off his bloody clothes and dumped them on the floor.

"You are human Nikola." Helen replied as she stepped over to him.

"No I'm pretending to be human." Nikola replied as he looked at her his eyes dull and vulnerable.

Helen only stepped closer so her hands could rest on his tunic covered chest.

"Don't send me to that monster John. At least with you I feel safe and protected." Helen said as she stepped closer to him wrapping her arms round his neck.

Nikola tried to look away from her as he knew she was right. John had killed and was threatening her life with the knowledge he knew. Now he felt like her life was in his hands to protect her. But he also knew he had to stop John and the only way he could do that without threatening Helen's life was in the tournaments. But he also wanted to be close to Helen. To show what love really meant rather then forced. He closed his eyes in thoughts which he knew were a jumble in his fogged mind. It was only a kiss to his throat that seemed to clear away the fog. Groaning as he tilted his head back as Helen kissed him some more while he wrapped his arms round her small waist. Nikola figured the best way to defend her was to keep her in his sights, even if that was right against his own body. Nikola felt her hands tighten in the short hair at the back of his neck stopping him from moving his head down to kiss her. But he had to chuckle as he felt her nibble at his neck then his ear. Her whispered voice in his ear made a shiver shoot down his spine as the silky voice spoke to him.

"What's so funny?" Helen asked.

"You were biting my neck." Nikola replied, his voice a little strained.

Helen just smiled as she looked into his eyes, they were dark but not black like earlier. Dark with desire, desire for her. Nikola crashed his lips down to hers and his hands sort to touch every inch of her body. Helen was the same as she pulled his tunic up and let her hands roam his back. Nikola stepped back to take his tunic off and Helen could see the injury her father had caused him. She ran a finger down and could feel the broken ribs still not back in place, Nikola winced but held her hand away from him as he placed his own hand there and feeling the two ribs he squeezed them back towards each other with an audible crack as they settled back into the place and heal. Helen nearly gagged but Nikola held her.

"I'm sorry. But I'm fine now." Nikola apologised knowing he'd heal perfectly.

Helen could still see the slit where her father's sword and dagger had punctured his skin. She rested a gentle finger and could feel the tingle of Nikola's skin knitting itself back together till he was back to flawless skin.

"See I'm fine." Nikola said to her again.

"Amazing." Helen said her eyes brighter than candles.

Nikola smiled at her before tilting her head back up to his for a gently kiss. Helen responded as she let her lips part slowly. Nikola slowly slid his tongue in to taste her. Helen did the same to him and when the need for air broke them apart they stared at each with glazed dark eyes wanting more from each other. Nikola broke the spell before he did something he'd regret.

"You need to sleep. It's been a long day for us both." Nikola said to her.

"But I want you." Helen said as she held him for dear life.

"I want you too, but please, let's take this slowly. Besides I need to rest." Nikola replied as he held her too him his body not wanting his rational mind to take over.

"I can stay here with you." Helen offered seeing the large bed beside them.

"As tempting as that is, I think it's best if we stayed in our own beds. Don't want the servants starting stories which though true I don't want your father hearing and stabbing me again. Nikola said with a smile, "What happened today with you? Last I saw you were talking with John the next he was leaving with his tail between his legs."

Nikola felt Helen stiffen against him and knew instantly something had happened. Helen could feel him grow anger, not at her but how her body had betrayed the truth and his anger was towards John.

"You don't need to tell me. I got a feeling I know what that monster is capable of. I hope Gregory doesn't allow him here again." Nikola replied.

"Father has no choice. Johns' father is a Baron, more powerful then my own father. If he doesn't do what the Baron says then we are in fear of having our lands taken over and we'll lose everything. This is why he can't cancel the wedding." Helen said to him.

"Then I'll kill him in the tournaments. You can't marry a dead man." Nikola said to her like it was vow.

"I always thought vampires were dead people brought back alive again." Helen asked slightly confused.

Nikola could only laugh.

"Lies spread by my kind so people would search for us in the wrong place. The church has branded my kind as demons and as such seeks to destroy us. Another reason I left my country. My family is in hiding and I left to find a way to cure us so I could return one day and we would no longer have to live in fear." Nikola replied.

"How very noble of you. Is your family still alive?" Helen asked.

"No." Nikola replied as he walked away to lean on the window sill.

"I'm sorry." Helen replied as she stood behind him.

"They were killed shortly after I left. My brother managed to get his wife, a human, to safety before he was killed in an accident." Nikola said before scoffing and choking on a sob, "He was so scared of the people hunting him but they didn't kill him. Danilo died from falling off his horse. A horse that has saved my life but not my brother's."

"Brego?" Helen asked.

Nikola turned to her and nodded before looking back outside to the stormy clouds. Helen wrapped her arms around him as she rested against his back. Nikola brought a hand up to rest on her clasped hands over his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Nikola spent the next few days rebuilding the practice area, while at the same time teaching Henry how to put the armour on him and giving him basic sword lessons. Nikola felt quite proud of himself when he caught Henry in the house brandishing his wooden sword at an invisible enemy and pretending to slay the beast. He heard Helen laugh and applaud him. Nikola could only smile as he also walked towards him. Henry didn't know if to feel proud that he'd done well or embarrassed at being caught in the act.

"Well done Henry." Helen said to him.

Henry bowed before sticking his sword into his belt and running away. Nikola still had a grin on his face as he watched the boy run away.

"He likes you." Helen said to him.

"What's not to like?" Nikola said as he regarded her with his cheeky grin only for her.

"I'll have to think about that." Helen said back to him.

"Cheeky mare." Nikola said back with a look of hurt.

Helen bit her lip to stop herself from giggling before she felt she could talk again.

"You should have seen him yesterday. Henry was running round the washing up area, mop between his legs and pretending he was on a horse brandishing that sword and claiming he was 'Sir Tesla'." Helen said to him remembering seeing him.

Nikola broke into a fit of giggles that almost sent him to the floor. Helen laughed as well as James came round the corner and saw the two chuckling and wasn't sure why.

"Are you two done cackling like a pair of witches?" James asked.

Nikola recovered himself to greet James. Helen just couldn't stop.

"Well whatever the joke is I'm glad to hear her laugh. But please do share for the rest of the class." James asked a smile on his face seeing Helen happy for a change.

Nikola only just managed to re-tell the story. James broke into a booming laugh, using his pole arm to hold him up. Gregory approached and they all stopped laughing to politely greet their lord. Gregory knew what they were laughing at having heard it yesterday from Helen.

"Yes that boy really has taken a shine to you Nikola. Now may I be able to steal you for a moment of your time?"" Gregory asked as he pointed towards the small sitting room.

"Of course My Lord." Nikola tipped his head before bowing his farewell to Helen and James.

Nikola followed Gregory into the room and saw Gregory shut the door before approaching and pulling a bottle out of his jacket pocket. The content was so thick that light couldn't show through. Gregory gave him the bottle. Nikola uncorked it and sniffed inside he instantly put the cork back on before giving Gregory as questioning look.

"It's cow's blood. The animal was dead and I drained some of its blood for you." Gregory answered.

Nikola still wasn't sure as he put the bottle down on top of the mantle of the fireplace.

"Thanks." Nikola said and Gregory could hear his insecurity.

Since that night, Nikola had been a little uneasy round him, not sure when he might try and force him to do something like that again.

"Look I'm sorry for what happened. It's not every day you find out you have a vampire living in your house. I was frightened you'd hurt my daughter." Gregory said to him.

"I would never hurt her." Nikola barked angrily feeling like he was being accused again.

Gregory put a hand up to him trying to calm him.

"Ok, ok. But you must understand these times and the fear surrounding your race." Gregory said to him.

"I know full well the fear. It's cost me my family. I'm possibly the last of my line if the church hasn't found my sister-in-law." Nikola was still yelling.

"Will you hear me out?" Gregory asked.

Nikola fell silent, hands in fists as he leant on the large table.

"I said I'm sorry. I truly mean that. All I ask is for your forgiveness." Gregory asked.

"You want my forgiveness? How can I forgive when everything I shunned about my kinds treatment of humans you undid in one swift moment? I've spent my whole life, which is longer than your own, refusing to drink human blood. Now I feel like my body only wants human blood." Nikola admitted a dark fear which had been growing since that night.

Gregory felt guilt tugging at his heavy heart. The past few months he'd felt like he'd betrayed his house and now someone who wanted to help them. Gregory felt like he had to sit down. Gregory pointed at the black folded cloth on the table.

"Open it Nikola." Gregory said to him, pain in his voice.

Nikola looked confused at Gregory as he looked like he was a man in great pain. But Nikola opened the black cloth to find his symbol of the silver double-headed eagle on it but behind now was a blue chevron the same shade of blue as he'd seen on James uniform. Nikola looked even more confused as turned his attention Gregory again.

"I would be honoured if you wore our colours on your flag. A symbol that you are a part of this house." Gregory said to him, his breathing being more difficult.

Nikola didn't know what to say. Nikola traced the blue chevron with his fingers before turning his attention back to Gregory.

"I'd be honoured." Nikola replied, "And you're forgiven."

Gregory smiled before placing a hand over his heart and grimaced in pain.

"My Lord?" Nikola asked as he rushed to his side.

"Don't be a fool Nikola. You know something has been wrong for a little while." Gregory groaned through his teeth as he gripped Nikola's tunic tightly.

Nikola nodded knowing what he meant. For the past few moments he could hear Gregory's heart beating irregularly.

"Let me help you." Nikola said to him.

"It'll pass." Gregory groaned.

"No you need help. I'm guessing this has happened before." Nikola said as he helped Gregory to his feet and headed for the door.

"Not for a while. Too much is going on round here." Gregory said before he placed a stopping hand on Nikola, "Please don't tell Helen. I've failed her already and she'll only see this as her hurting me and I won't have that."

Nikola nodded before checking the coast was clear. Nikola helped Gregory to his room before helping him lie on his bed.

"Thank you Nikola." Gregory said now able to breathe better.

Nikola just nodded, not liking the fact that Gregory refused to seek medical help.

"I'll be fine, you can leave me now." Gregory said to him as he closed his eyes and Nikola feared for the last time.

However his sharp hearing told him Gregory's heart was beating normally and he felt the man to his rest. Nikola headed back down and dragging the bottle still on the mantle which had now warmed the blood inside, Nikola sat down to look at his new heraldry. Nikola uncorked the bottle and took a long swig of the blood. Swallowing he could feel his stomach turn a little as if it wanted something more sweeter but Nikola just ignored the urge to find something sweeter. Nikola sighed knowing it was going to take him months to purge his system of human blood but he was going to do it. Now that he had a really supply of blood around him from the woods and livestock, he knew he could tame himself once more. Looking back down at the heraldry his fingers touched the blue chevron once again and he smiled as he let his mind wonder. He thought about the possibility of any children he may have and if this is what his son or daughters heraldry would look like. The combination of his own and Magnus. Nikola was unaware of Helen approaching him till she touched his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Helen asked him.

"You wouldn't like to think where my mind wonders at times." Nikola replied not wanting to bring anything up as he corked the bottle, especially about her father.

"Bit early for drinking isn't it?" Helen asked as she went to examine the bottle.

"It's not what you think." Nikola replied almost ashamed of his drinking habits.

Helen just nodded and moved away from it.

"Is this what my father wanted to show you?" Helen asked as her delicate fingers managed to trace a wing of the eagle.

"Yes. What do you think about?" Nikola asked her.

"I love it. The tailors are already working on making you a tabard and a caparison for Brego. Even the armoured is working on a new shield for you." Helen informed him.

"You people are doing so much for me yet I have nothing to return." Nikola replied.

"I have your love do I not?"Helen asked.

"Yes but you return that as well." Nikola replied with his Helen only grin.

Helen could only smile as she looked away slightly embarrassed. Nikola grabbed her hand but Helen looked away even more.

"Helen?" Nikola asked as he stood up ow to hold Helen's shoulders wanting nothing more than her to talk to him.

"I don't think you deserve me." Helen replied.

Nikola looked at her like he didn't know what she meant. How could he not want her?

"Helen, tell me what's wrong, please." Nikola asked.

"John he..." Helen couldn't continue without crying.

Anger set in to Nikola, he knew there was more to the story of what happened the other day.

"Tell me, what happened. What did he do to you?" Nikola asked.

Helen just shook her head not wanting to answer. Nikola spun her round to face him as he tilted her head so she had to look at him.

"Please?" Nikola asked.

"John he..." Helen began.

* * *

*runs to hide somewhere*


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** The sad news of no season 5 has hit us all hard. I send a huge *HAP Hug* to everyone. Sanctuary wasn't a Sanctuary for None it was a Sanctuary for All. a show to understand that we're all different and if we got along with each other and learnt from each other the world was a happy place.

As i promised Chartreuseian if you updated soon i'll put this in lol. Enjoy all and yes the rating has increased for a good reason.

When writing this story i was listening to Scissor Sisters - Only the Horses for the start then after that it was Achillea's Twillight of the Gods - together they do make this chapter an interesting read i found lol

Also thanks you so much for the reviews. i think its safe to say there is about another 15 more chapters i reckon of this story left. the chapters might be uploaded slower as there is a jousting tournament coming to Old Sarum towards the end of July and i want to see it before i start writing any jousting scenes. Not that i haven't seen enough jousts to write the scenes lol

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"... Tried to force himself onto me." Helen sobbed.

Nikola could feel his rage building, his eyes darkening. But when he saw Helen so vulnerable his heart broke to see such a beautiful creature in pain and crying. Nikola pulled Helen to him and held her while she cried against his chest. Nikola had to swallow to stop himself from being sick as the realisation of how much a monster this Druitt guy was sinking in.

"Did he..." Nikola started not sure how to ask the question that wanted to know how far the monster got before he left.

"I managed to knee him in the groin before he could do anything." Helen replied.

Nikola couldn't help the smile on his face as he held her and knew Druitt didn't have his way with her. But also he smiled seeing that even though she may look vulnerable now, she had a stubborn and feisty streak to her.

"That's my girl." Nikola said to her before placing a gentle kiss to her temple.

Helen stopped crying when Nikola kissed her temple. How safe she felt in his arms considering she'd just found out he was a vampire. However he wasn't like the vampires she had heard her father telling her about. Nikola wanted nothing more than to protect her and love her. He may have been born a vampire but his humanity shone through all the time when he was with her. Helen felt content to stay in his arms forever knowing he loved her and would shield her from harm.

"What would you say to me suggesting we go outside, jump on the horses and just go for a ride into the countryside? Run free so to speak. Let our hair down, forget our troubles." Nikola suggested.

Helen leaned back in his arms to look into his face. There was a genuine look of concern set into his face but his eyes just showed he wanted her to be herself and let go of her troubles. Helen nodded as let him go and they headed towards the stables. Nikola made sure to grab his sword, not wanting to be caught off guard again. Helen went to put the tack on her horse but Nikola insisted he do it. Nikola helped her into her saddle and even made sure to tighten the girth so her saddle wouldn't suddenly slide and be under the horse. Nikola geared up Brego and mounted. Nikola happily rode one handed, his reins all in one hand, and he noticed so did Helen. Nikola motioned for Helen to lead and the pair left the courtyard and the manor's gate. Helen turned left and headed out towards the fields. Nikola followed, allowing Brego to naturally follow the same pace as Helen's. Nikola just watched Helen as they rode further and further away from the manor and out into the open countryside. Nikola stopped to look around him and all he saw was green and shimmering in the distance looked like a lake.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Helen said as she looked out to the open really glad Nikola had said they go out.

Nikola just looked at her before replying.

"Sure is." Nikola replied.

Helen looked to see he was looking at her and she still felt like she didn't deserve Nikola. He saw her try to look away but he leant across to her and kissed her on the lips. Helen didn't respond on the first kiss so Nikola kissed her again with more passion. This time Helen responded. Helen figured she was wrong and she did deserve Nikola. Nikola parted the kiss leaving them both a little breathless.

"Like I said the other night, I'm not going to force you into anything. You're in charge M'Lady. Always have with my heart." Nikola told her.

Helen smiled at him and Nikola smiled glad to see her smile. Helen turned her gaze to the shimmering lake in the distance.

"I'll race you to that lake." Helen said to him and before Nikola could reply she kicked her horse into a canter and was off.

Nikola chuckled before placing a hand on Brego's neck.

"Up for the challenge old boy?" Nikola said to him.

Brego reared up on his hind legs before leaping into a fast canter. The ground thundered under their feet. Trees and bushes whizzed by as the horses picked up pace. Nikola caught up to Helen by the end of the field and the pair leapt over a hedgerow together. Now side by side the pair turned what should have been a straight line race into a zig zag race across the countryside. Helen eyed Nikola before turned her horse right and away from him. Nikola saw and turned as well to follow her. Helen was a white blue in front of him. Her pure white Bliaut billowed behind her, the long sleeves flickering about like some dance which held Nikola's attention. Nikola only realised his attention was off what riding when he went something scrap across his face and realised he should have ducked to avoid a leafy twig. Helen guided her horse as it picked its way over leaf litter and fallen logs. It crashed its way over a creek, splashing water. Nikola followed, feeling the cool water splash onto his hands sending a shiver down his arms. Helen turned her horse left and back towards the creak. Helen followed the stream as she left the trees behind her. Nikola put Brego into the water and Helen was forced to look behind her seeing the black horse churn up water as he raced ears back. Helen could see Nikola, still holding the reins in one hand, his body low to Brego making himself stream-line to go faster. Nikola could be seen between Brego's ears, grinning like a mad man as Brego ploughed on and caught up to Helen. The pair followed the stream till it went into the lake. Helen pushed her horse into the water till it came up to her horses knees. Nikola brought himself beside her. Water had soaked his trousers and even his hair making the normally ruffled and wild hair  
turn into glistening spikes. Helen laughed and Nikola joined in. The excitement of the ride still fresh. Helen lightly shoved Nikola. Nikola fell into the water and Helen headed to the shore. Brego just snorted and went to shore to chew on the grass. Nikola clambered out of the water. Water just ran off him and his clothes clung to his body leaving nothing to imagination.

"Ok now I'm soaking wet and you're dry." Nikola said as he flopped to the ground to take his boots off.

"Oh you love it and you know it." Helen quipped back as she lay down next to him.

The horse just plodded around munching on the grass.

"Yes but the only way I can dry is to take my clothes off." Nikola told her as he removed his belt and then his soaking went tunic.

Helen just stared at his naked wet body as it gleamed in the sun. Nikola hadn't noticed as he squeezed his shirt as best as possibly so it was damp. Once he was done he knew he'd have to keep his cloth pants on. Nikola laid his shirt down in the sun to dry as best as possible. Nikola felt a little uneasy sitting here bare chest. Looking around him he picked up a stone and skimmed it across the surface. The stone skipped several times before disappearing into the water. Helen moved closer to him as she reached out with a nervous finger to his shoulders. Nikola slightly jumped and Helen pulled her hand away.

"I didn't mean to jump." Nikola said to her over his shoulder.

Helen swallowed as she returned her hand to his shoulder and allowed herself to trace the lean muscle there. Helen's hand moved to his spine and she felt the warm shiver head downwards. Helen's breath caught seeing how her simple touches affected him. Her curiosity got the better of her as she placed a kiss at the base of his neck. Nikola let out a groan as another warm shiver travelled south. Helen wrapped herself around him, her legs either side of him as she pulled his back to her chest and her head on his shoulder. Nikola turned to face her. They watched each other's faces and Helen's hand wondered over his chest and Nikola traced patterns on her legs. Their breathes were hot as it came out in heated gasps before Helen closed the distance and kissed him. Nikola groaned as he spun in Helens arms as she leant back onto the grass, Nikola fitted perfectly against her as he rested on his forearms as he kissed her again. Breathless, Nikola rested his forehead on Helens as they tried to gulp down much needed air. Helen rested her hands either side of Nikola's neck causing Nikola to slightly shift above her causing Nikola to moan slightly as he pressed further into Helen. However it snapped him awake and he looked at Helen expecting her to shove him away thinking he was forcing her into something she didn't want. However he was shocked to see Helen's eyes darken with lust as she pulled him back down for another kiss. Nikola broke the kiss.

"Helen, you sure?" Nikola asked.

Helen wasn't sure what she wanted right now. She wanted to know how it felt to have a naked body against her own but at the same time she didn't feel ready to sleep with a man.

"I'm not sure. I can't decide." Helen admitted feeling a blush on her cheers embarrassed.

"Helen it's nothing to be embarrassed about, I'd rather you be sure then feel like you have to." Nikola replied to her.

Nikola rubbed her cheek till she looked back at him.

"I got an idea. How about we get in that cool water together?" Nikola asked.

"But our clothes will be soaking wet. They'll get too heavy and pull us down." Helen commented back.

"Ok, firstly you won't drown, I won't let it. Secondly, no clothes on. I don't want James and Nigel chasing my hide for the fact that we're both suspiciously soaking wet." Nikola commented glad to see Helen smile at the fact of him being chased.

"Ok but no peeking." Helen said as she shoved him off to find somewhere to undress.

Nikola only chuckled as he just dived into the water before taking his trousers off and throwing them to the shore. They were already wet anyway he figured. Nikola gave Helen her privacy as he swam towards the middle of the lake before swimming backstroke towards the shore figuring he'd given her enough time. It wasn't until he bumped into something soft that he panicked and splashed water everywhere to see what was behind him. He saw Helen, up to her shoulders in the water, still not sure but something in her slightly relaxed features proved to Nikola the water trick was working. Nikola stayed put letting her come to him. It took a few minutes before she reached out and grabbed his shoulders to pull herself to him. Nikola just watched her seriously with love in his eyes as he wanted her to feel relaxed around him but know he wasn't going to threaten her in any way. Nikola still knew a part of her was trying to fight the fact he was a vampire, it was a natural reaction when faced with one of his kind. Helen pulled herself closer still till they're chest touched. They both let out a sigh of pleasure as they held each other together. Helen was surprised that even though Nikola was slim and looked weak, he was actually more solid and tougher while Nikola was amazed at how soft Helen was against him. After a few moments Helen felt comfortable having Nikola naked against her chest and after a few shaky breaths she allowed the rest of her body to lie flat against his. Nikola nuzzled into Helen's neck muffling a moan as Helen instinctively wrapped her legs round his waist. Nikola wrapped his arms under her. Helen could feel him hard against her leg and for once since they got in the water, wished he would let her slip down his body just a little bit more. But more importantly, still even now by how with them both naked and pressed against each other so intimately, she still felt like she was safe and he wasn't taking advantage of her or forcing her. Nikola kissed and grazed her neck where it joined her shoulder, warmth spread over her body considering the cool water. Nikola licked a path from her neck up to her ear then blew cold air back down. Helen let out a loud moan of pleasure at the sensation as her head rolled back. Nikola moved to the front of her neck as he kissed his way across the top of her breasts then back to the other side of her neck and did the same to that side as he did the other side. Helen moaned again and this bucked against him as her grip tightened slightly round his shoulders. Nikola just chuckled against her skin as he kissed her jaw line till he grabbed her lips. Helen quickly responded and bit down on his lower lip, holding him there, sucking on his lip. When she let go, Nikola growled at her before crashing his lips hard against her. Tongues duelled as they tried to dominate each other in the kiss. Helen broke the kiss to look deep into his eyes, almost begging him.

"Please Nikola." Helen asked him.

"You sure? I mean there is no going back if I do and I'll feel bad if you regret it." Nikola replied.

"I'm sure. I could never regret being with you." Helen told him as she ran her fingers through the short spikes at the back of his head.

Nikola nodded as he positioned himself and Helen sighed as she buried her head into his neck. Nikola knew she was nervous being her first time. In fact in truth he was just as nervous. He'd never slept with a woman before saying he'd never found the right woman. Sure his brother had told him things before he'd died. But this was his first time also, even though he hadn't told Helen. But Nikola didn't let his nerves show, he couldn't. Slowly he let Helen slid down his body as he entered her. He noted the wince in pain as she gripped his shoulders but never the less she didn't let it stop her until he was completely inside. They were both breathing hard from the pleasure, their senses overloaded and on fire. Neither wanted to move, unsure if the other was alright. Finally they relaxed enough to let instinct take over until they were both moaning in pleasure and Helen cried out Nikola's name as she released. Nikola shuddered and groaned as he gripped Helen tighter to him as he spilled into her. Nikola breathed heavily into Helen's neck, his legs too weak to stand in the lake. Helen tried to move but they were both still getting over the aftershocks and ended up staying in the same position.

"I think we're stuck like this." Helen chuckled into his ear.

"I'm not complaining." Nikola grinned as he kissed her neck, "You ok?"

"Oh god yes, I'm just glad you heal fast otherwise James might question your shoulders." Helen replied to him.

Yes Nikola did feel the sting of nails scratching his skin, but he didn't care. Nikola looked at the shore and no longer saw the horses and he noticed the sky was getting a little orange.

"I think we best head back. The suns starting to set and I think the horses have wondered off." Nikola commented.

"Bloody Hell!" Helen cursed.

They both let out a groan as they were both finally able to separate from each other and swam to the shore. Nikola noticed his clothes were nice and dry but now without some way of drying themselves they were going to get wet again. Brego appeared from behind the bushes and Nikola rummaged through a saddle bag and found a couple of spare tunics. He tossed one to Helen.

"Dry yourself off, otherwise James will only comment." Nikola joked as he quickly dried himself off as best he could before getting changed.

Helen did the same but as she handed him back the now wet tunic she had to chuckle. Nikola packed the tunics away before wrapping one arm round her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

"What so funny?" He asked.

"Earlier today I would never have been able to see you naked let alone letting you see my naked. Yet a few moments ago we didn't care." Helen pointed out.

Nikola just chuckled before giving her a quick kiss again. Helen's horse wasn't too far away and Helen whistled loudly and the horse pricked its ears up and ran towards her. Nikola helped her into her saddle before climbing into his own. The pair raced back towards the village and the bell was already ringing but it was early.

"Something is wrong." Helen said as she pushed her horse faster till she was back in the courtyard.

Nikola wasn't far behind and James came running from the village towards Helen. Nikola noted the look of anger and fear in his eyes as he dismounted.

"Helen, where have you been?" James was yelling with anger and concern.

"I went for a ride in the country. I wasn't alone." Helen pointed out as Nikola stood next to her.

"Helen, there is something you must know and attend to immediately." James said his voice shaky.

"What is it?" Helen asked now fully concerned.

"It's your father. He's very sick." James told her.

Helen was in shock as she ran towards the house and heading for her father's chambers. Nikola let her go until Henry arrived.

"Heinrich sort the horses out then take the rest of the day off." Nikola said as he ran to the house with James in tow.

Nikola found Helen kneeling by her father's bed crying. Gregory looked incredibly pale and his breathing was wheezy. Nikola wanted to wrap Helen up in his arms but with James around he figured it best to not get too personal round Helen with his eagle eyes watching.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love getting them :)

I'm not happy with this chapter or the one before but i'm too tired right now to re-write them and if i re-write them the whole story will never get finished

**Chapter 11**

Helen stayed by Gregory's side, raring leaving the room. She was even eating in his room. Nikola tried many times to get her to come out and spend time with him or even out of the house, but she just wouldn't leave him. She was so afraid he was on his death bed. Nikola felt a little frustrated and hit the practise tilt. The quintain was set up in the middle. The quintain was essential a target on one side and a weighted sack on the other. The object was to hit the shield hard enough to make the target spin but you had to get clear fast otherwise the weighted sack would crack you round the head. Nikola tucked a lance under his right arm and headed down the tilt not even at full canter. Nikola hit the target square in the centre and the target spun away. However he wasn't moving fast enough and got the sack round the back of his head hard enough to propel him forwards and almost over Brego's head. Growling with frustration, Nikola set himself up for another run and kicked Brego hard enough for the horse to bolt forwards as fast as it would go. The 13 foot long lance struck the target with such force the lance and the shield target shattered. Wood splinters cascaded to the floor. The weighted sack completely missed him as it spun round and round. However Nikola wasn't satisfied as he jumped off Brego and drew his sword. Roaring as he ran at the target as he cut the rope holding the sack to the quintain as he spun right round so fast he was able to stab his vampire claws into the sack before it fell below his waist height. Still not happy, Nikola tore the sack open, spilling the stones onto the ground.

Around the corner, Henry walked round; he hadn't heard Nikola but saw Brego and knew he was there. However he wasn't expecting to see the frustrated vampire in the state he was. Nor did he know Nikola was a vampire. It was a secret Nikola, Gregory and Helen held tightly. Henry's jaw dropped in shock of seeing Nikola with long claws, black eyes and razor sharp teeth. Henry dropped the bottle of wine he'd been told to get by Nikola and the smashing sound made Nikola pounce at the noise. Henry was coughing at the force of the impact before frantically clawing at the tight hand round his throat. Nikola was ready to bite at his throat, his teeth mere millimetres from him. The pulse point was teasing Nikola's vampire teeth. Henry was still struggling and coughing and trying to scream. Without warning, Nikola felt several sharp scrapes down his cheek. Backing away in disbelief, Nikola felt his cheek and saw the scarlet liquid of his own blood on his fingers. Henry held his throat as he coughed, his right hand held in a paw-like way, blood on the ends of his fingers. Nikola couldn't figure out why he was so ready to attack anything with a pulse. Breathing heavily, Nikola ran back inside the house and grabbed his stuff before leaving the house. Brego was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and Nikola jumped on and directed him away from the village. Henry just watched as Nikola raced away. Shock still hitting him. The one person he looked up to was in fact some sort of monster. A monster with a name, a vampire. Henry ran inside, his throat red. James spotted him.

"Where are you going?" James asked him.

"Nowhere." Henry replied.

James wasn't convinced. The red mark on his neck was visible. Plus he looked scared. Henry didn't know what to say. He didn't know if James would laugh at him or threaten him for being stupid.

"Henry, come on now. What happened to you?" James asked as calmly as he could.

"I got into a disagreement with someone." Henry lied.

James was no fool. Henry was blinking more, shifting from foot to foot and flexing his hands. James could see he was lying but he knew the wild boy wouldn't talk. Sighing, James let him go before going to check on his lord and lord's daughter. When he entered the room, he noticed Gregory was still looking in a bad way. However Helen was stood by the window, the window that looked down to the practise tilt Nikola had just been at. James could see her shoulders shaking and hear her sobs and without thinking he went over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It'll be ok M'Lady. Lord Magnus is a very strong man. He'll pull through this." James said to her.

But Helen cried more and James knew it wasn't just her father she was crying about. Looking out the window James saw the mess below.

"What has Sir Tesla done?" James asked her as he held her at arm's length.

Helen didn't want to answer. James was too clever and too good and would see through any lie she said, but Helen always spoke truth to him. Hiding her face in her hands, Helen chooses to ignore James.

"Ok will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" James said sternly.

"I can't James." Helen told him.

"No you are. Lord Magnus would feed me to his prized birds chunk by chunk if this place isn't looked after properly. Especially yourself. Now please tell me so I know." James asked more softly.

Helen broke as she hugged him again. But James wasn't the man she wanted right now and James could tell.

"You love Tesla, don't you?" James asked.

Helen nodded as a fresh wave of tears fell down her cheeks. Helen stared at her feet knowing she was going to get told off by James and she was just waiting for it to come. However it never did.

"Good. If you had feelings for that man your father was to marry you to I'd have to give you an ear bashing." James smiled at her.

Helen had to smile as well but it was weak.

"Just don't do anything foolish. I trust Nikola will kill John and then you'll be free. Speaking of which. Where has he gone? The tournament is next month at Oxford I'm surprised he's not training." James replied.

Helen turned away from him. James gave her a puzzled look.

"Helen?" James asked.

"I have been a fool James. Now I've been hurt twice by men." Helen said as she sat on the window sill box.

"Twice? By whom?" James asked.

"John and Nikola." Helen replied as she started at the wrecked quintain.

"John I understand. But Nikola?" James looked confused.

James knew at the start things had been tense round the Serbian. His arrival was badly timed but he'd been a very good friend to Gregory. He knew the pair had been up to some unearthly hour chatting about strange things. Also Nikola had helped put food on the table by taking some of the servants hunting. Nikola was also representing Lord Magnus in the tournaments. James couldn't understand how he could hurt Helen. Helen loved him and James could see the love was returned by the pair but Helen's engagement to John had left to sly glimpses... or so he thought.

"Helen, you and Nikola haven't?" James asked but he couldn't ask properly.

Helen knew what James was on about. And once again she felt that tug of truth for James. But remaining silent gave James his answer.

"Helen, if your father finds out he'll go mad." James warned.

"Then don't tell him. Please James. I beg of you. At least Nikola asked for permission unlike John who tried to force me." Helen admitted.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" James asked.

"Because I didn't want to get you killed." Helen told him.

"Ok, but had we known then maybe your father could have done something about it." James told her

"No he wouldn't have. The Baron would still have twisted his arm into doing thing he didn't want." Helen told him.

James was quite shocked about the news. Surprisingly the news about Nikola didn't. But he was still left confused. Nikola was still being honourable but somehow he'd hurt Helen.

"What did Nikola do to hurt you?" James asked.

"He's gone. He's taken all his stuff and left." Helen told him.

James could see now how that had hurt her. But now he pieced together what had happened with Henry and knew something was wrong with Nikola. A side he hadn't seen. Henry practically looked up to Nikola like a father figure as Nikola had been showing him how to become a knight and prepping him for the tournaments. And Nikola had managed to get the boy to be more human and speak to everyone. Something he'd only ever done with Helen seeing as she was the one who found him out on the moors all those years ago.

It had been a month since anyone had seen Nikola. Helen would stay with her father during the day and at night she would be waiting at the gate. One day Helen went out earlier to the gate. Her father had woken up and insisted she go outside or does something as he'd be fine. A deep rumble made Helen look to the sky into the stormy clouds swirling above. All different shades of greys and blacks swirled and mixed. A flash of light in the distance pulled Helen to the dark figure on the hill. But it disappeared into the blackness. Helen ignored the rumble and instead willed another flash to strike to illuminate the hill again. But she didn't need it too. The figure reappeared behind her. A scent of wine struck Helen's nose and she knew who was there and it made her smile.

"I've missed you Nikola. I thought you had used me then left." Helen told him.

Helen felt his arm snake round her waist as he pulled her to his chest before he moved some of her hair aside so he could kiss her neck.

"I'd never use you and I missed you too." Nikola said between kisses.

"Nikola, my father might see us." Helen said worried her father would see them.

"Come with me to the forest then." Nikola offered.

"It'll take time to saddle up my horse." Helen said.

"You can sit behind me on Brego. Just hold on tight." Nikola said as Brego came into the courtyard

Nikola guided Brego towards the forest. Helen was behind him, her arms wrapped round his waist. Nikola let Brego go on its own course as Helens hands slipped lower. Nikola kept blinking trying to blink the lust out of his body. The natural backward and forward motion he did as the horse moved making his body move and rubbed against those slender hands. No matter how much Nikola tried to shake the feelings from him, his body betrayed him and he could feel himself going hard. Helen's hands seemed to notice and gripped him tighter. Nikola couldn't hide his growl of lust any longer. If Helen was being innocent, the feel of her lips against his neck made him think otherwise. Nikola didn't want Helen to stop but at the same time she was engaged to another man. It took all of Nikola's concentration to still his hips to see what Helen would do. He let out a sharp breath of lust as she continued stroking him through his trousers. Helen kissed him at the base of his neck which sent a shiver down his spine and was his ultimate undoing as he groaned his release, biting his tongue so he would moan out Helen's name.

"You play a dangerous game." Nikola said through a lust filled voice.

"You enjoyed it." Helen chuckled at seeing her now favourite knight trying to control his body.

"I'm not saying that. Just don't start something you aren't prepared to finish." Nikola replied as he turned round in the saddle to see her a little more clearly.

Helen leant forwards and kissed him on the lips as best she could. Nikola gripped Brego with his legs and stopped tapping his heels into his side. Brego stopped now deep in the forest, no one could see them. Nikola swung his leg over Brego's leg and landed on the floor. Nikola held his arms up to Helen who leapt into his embrace. Brego walked over to a grassy patch he'd spied, leaving the young lovers to their own devices. The pair went into a kissing frenzy, searching any available piece of flesh they could with their lips and tongues. Helen's hands undid Nikola's long sword belt. His sword crashed to the ground with a clatter. Nikola couldn't stop his hips naturally pushing towards Helen's hands as she fumbled with the trousers still wet from a few moments ago. It wasn't until cool air hit him he quickly grabbed Helen's hands.

"No we can't. I shouldn't have let you do anything to me." Nikola said, his eyes screwed shut.

"I want you and you want me." Helen tried to tell him so she could continue.

"I know but I hurt you." Nikola said to her as he lay down on the ground.

"But you came back to me." Helen told him as she straddled his hips.

The heavens above opened and the rain fell lazily through the trees. More thunder and lightning crashed around the pair as they sought each other's lips and bodies. Clothes were removed and Nikola flipped them so he was top to shield Helen's body from the dripping rain that ran like thin rivers over his body. Thunder drowned out their moans of bliss as lightning flashed above them and behind their eyes. They were both sated and content having missed each other in the last few weeks. Nikola was kissing Helen's neck, the taste of rain water and Helen was intoxicating but he was happy to have the woman he loved in his arms.

"Where did you go?" Helen asked him.

"I'd rather not say. There's a part of me I can not fight." Nikola replied, his voice solemn.

Helen understood what he meant and didn't inquire further. Before they could get any more content in each other's arms, they could hear the manor bell tolling in alarm. Helen panicked and raced to put her clothes on. Nikola started to do the same.

"What does it mean?" Nikola asked wanting to know what situation he was about to ride himself and Helen into.

"We're under attack." Helen replied as she finished getting herself dressed.

Nikola strode over to Brego and pulled a large saddle bag which was rolled up behind where Helen had been sitting. The bag clanked to the ground and Helen looked at it puzzled. Nikola opened it up and Helen could see the black armour inside.

"Can you help me into some of this?" Nikola asked.

After a few moments Nikola was in full armour, the same as how he had arrived. Nikola gave Helen his crossbow and a spare sword. Mounting up, Nikola turned Brego back to the manor.

"Ride fast Brego, Ride fast." Nikola spoke to Brego in haste.

Brego reared his head in a shake before bolting forwards. Helen held on for dear life. Once they got to the edge of the settlement, Nikola stopped and made Helen get off the horse.

"No let me on, take me there!" Helen screamed at him.

"Stay here! I will not let whoever is attacking win. I will not fail you. I promise." Nikola said to her before bending down and giving her a kiss.

Helen knew he was trying to protect her. Nikola now placed a helmet over his head and slammed the visor down. His ice blue eyes seemed to glow through the eye slits. Drawing his sword, the Serbian eagle crossbar glinted in the fading light. Nikola urged Brego on as Helen watched him charge down towards the gates. Nikola looked through the gate and with his sharp vampire eyes he spotted Druitt standing at the top of the stairs. Growling, Nikola hunkered low on Brego as he picked up speed, sword to the side. Roaring at the last moment, Nikola leapt off Brego and slammed his whole body into Druitt sending the pair crashing to the ground. Before Druitt could struggle, Nikola slammed the pommel of his sword round his head causing a gash above his eye. Druitt blinked to shake the stars before disappearing into a red puff of smoke. Nikola clambered to his feet, scanning the courtyard, sword held tight in his hands, his gauntlets creaking as he squeezed the metal hard, waiting for him to re-appear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The storm still raged above. But rather than the beauty of nature in the forest this was now a primal rage. The thunder like the roar of beasts and flashing of blind rage. Nikola was standing in the middle of the courtyard scanning around him. Nikola spied James come out of the house, he looked shocked.

"Stay still James!" Nikola yelled, distracted to save his life.

A red puff of smoke behind him and a mace hit him round the back of his head. Before he could swing his sword, another red puff and John was gone. James was staying in amazement and shock before he realised they were all in danger. Raising his polearm, James readied himself for an attack. Nigel appeared at the top of the wall; bow in hand, ready to draw.

Waiting.

Waiting.

There was a thud and Nigel was slumped against the wall. Nikola didn't know if he was alive or dead. There as a second grunt coming from James. Bu the time Nikola spun round, James had landed a blow with the butt of his polearm into John's gut. Nikola ran over to him and John quickly disappeared. James and Nikola stood back to back. James said over his shoulder as they both moved down to the centre of the courtyard.

"Gregory has gone." James pointed out his earlier shock.

"Three guesses who took him." Nikola replied.

"But why?" James asked.

"Again three guess. Come on dear boy I would have thought you were good at this thing." Nikola joked at him.

James just smiled before they spotted a red flash. As they turned it was gone. They kept seeing flashes. James saw a flash lunged forwards but it was a flash of light. Before he knew it, there was a red flash and John's grinning face before he was teleported to the back garden. Nikola was left on his own, for once he was scared. He was up against a foe that could disappear and re-appear at will.

"Fight me like a man!" Nikola yelled.

"Why should I do that when you are not a man either?" John's voice echoed round the courtyard.

"Well I don't appear and re-appear when I want so why don't you stop using that." Nikola countered.

His hidden eyes scanning and ears listening for anything that would give him away.

"You drink blood." John countered.

Nikola had pin pointed him to the stable and headed that way.

"All that red, warm liquid. The life force of a person." John continued.

Nikola knew he was trying to distract him. Steadying his breath the only blood Nikola thought about was spilling John's. Nikola got closer to the stable and as he entered he was too late to react to the blow. John was hiding behind the door and swung round to smack Nikola square in his sword shoulder. Nikola stumbled back, glad for his armour but the blow was enough for him to know John could hit hard. However John was now caught wrong footed as he didn't think Nikola could withstand the blow. Nikola growled as he swung his sword. John's mace was useless at countering the blows as he ended up running away.

"Can't teleport? Or does it drain your strength?" Nikola yelled as he dropped his shield to run faster.

John was in the courtyard before he disappeared again.

"Oh, so that's the rules." Nikola said to himself before hiding behind some barrels.

John reappeared and looked around to find Nikola wasn't around.

"Now who's playing the coward?" John shouted.

Nikola appeared from behind the barrels but stared within them. John had returned with James polearm and Nikola silently prayed he hadn't gotten them from his dead hands.

"You said it not me. I was merely waiting for you to return." Nikola commented back.

John spun and charged at him. Nikola waited before calling on his vampiric abilities and leapt high into the air before coming down behind John and swiped at his back with his claws. John stumbled and crashed into the barrels. The scent of fresh blood filled Nikola's nostrils as his vampire took over. Charging forwards, John recovered quickly and held the polearm towards him. The polearm disappeared through Nikola's chest. The armour would have protected most of the blow however he was using his vampire side which was stronger so the polearm went right through him. Nikola stumbled backwards, still holding the polearm. John picked up the discarded sword and went over to Nikola. Kneeing him in the gut, Nikola fell backwards and John used his momentum to grab the polearm and as Nikola's back hit the ground, John put more weight onto the polearm so it sunk into the wet ground. Nikola blinked to keep the rain out of his eyes while he tried to get the polearm out of him.

"Now where is the most vulnerable spot on a vampire? Hmm?" John said as he ran the sword edge from his feet up his legs till he was above his waist. "Perhaps here so you can't taint anyone else. Yes I know all about your little lakeside folly." John seethed as though Nikola had stolen his prize.

"Wounded your pride have I?" Nikola spat at him as he managed to snap the polearm shorter.

John just snarled before moving the sword tip to the polearm and struck the blade down beside it causing a second wound. Nikola gritted his teeth through the pain as John knelt beside him.

"You may think you have won by having her first. But I will have for eternity to torture. You should have left what as mine alone." John drawled at him thinking it was over.

John pulled the sword out and Nikola sputtered a bit. He wanted to swipe at him with his claws but his arms were too weak. Nikola didn't know how to stop John from teleporting. Nikola knew John could easily teleport Helen away and before he could find them he would go again. Nikola felt like giving up. Like John had won. The sword hovered above his heart before he felt the blade pierce through.

"I think I may have broken your heart now." John spat at him before moving his blade to Nikola's throat. "And now to behead the monster!"

John raised the sword, ready to slash down and decapitate Nikola's head.

"Oi you bastard!" A female voice shouted from across the courtyard.

John looked up in time to see a woman fire a crossbow bolt at him. John disappeared in a puff of smoke, the bolt went with him. The woman ran to Nikola's side and rested his head in her lap.

"Tell me how to help." Helen asked him.

"Pull the stick out!" Nikola groaned in pain.

Helen didn't question him as she pulled with all her might. After a few moments it finally came loose. Nikola screamed in agony. His blood tainted the mud around him as it flowed. Nigel had come around from atop the wall and was making his way down to help. James was leaning on the door; his left leg had a gash in it. Between Helen and Nigel then managed to get him into the house and onto a table. Helen removed his armour with Nigel's help. James sat on a chair, his wound stopping him from standing.

"Bloody hell! He's been skewed like a pig and still alive." Nigel commented.

Helen removed his helmet and both James and Nigel moved away quickly.

"He's a bloody vampire!" Nigel yelled as his hand went to his sword.

"No don't! He won't hurt us." Helen told them as she went to look at his wound.

Nigel still wasn't sure but when James trusted Helen's words, he did the same. They watched in amazement as the wound knitted itself back together.

"That took its time to heal." Helen commented.

"Heart was pierced." Nikola groaned.

"So a stake in the heart doesn't kill you?" James asked.

"Slows me down a bit, but no doesn't kill me. Only decapitation does." Nikola told them trusting them with his most treasured weakness.

Helen left Nikola to rest while she dealt with James wound. Nikola sat up and looked between James and Helen. James caught the look but decided to tell her.

"Helen. Your father is missing. I can only assume he was taken by John." James told her.

Helen paused what she was doing. All she could do as well as everyone else was pray he was still alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Ok girlies, you know who you are, you asked for more and knowing soem people needed cheering up, i went against what i said i wouldn't do and ended up doing just to cheer you peeps up.

Enjoy it and review

Dobby x

**Chapter 13**

Helen had tears in her eyes. With her father gone, only the guards and Nikola could protect her. However John's father could say that he would force them to marry now. More tears shed from her swollen red eyes. Nikola wrapped her in a hug.

"We'll protect you." Nikola told her.

James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while Nigel smiled at her. Helen stopped sobbing remembering James couldn't heal instantly.

"Thank you. Now James, let's have a look at your leg." Helen offered as she turned to her old friend.

James just groaned as he used his hands to lift his leg onto another chair. His usual brown pants were now soaked red. Helen tried to figure out how to get to the wound when Nikola drew a dagger.

"Do you trust me?" Nikola asked him.

"I just stood back to back with a vampire to defend this home from a teleporting monster and now you ask if I trust you?" James joked at him.

Nikola could only smile as he used his dagger to slash at the pants halfway down his thigh before removing the leg. At least James still had some cover. Helen looked at it before leaving the room and returned moments later with a bowl of water and some cloth. It took her a few moments to clean the wound and get a good look at it before she knew they had to stitch the wound shut. James looked worried but Nikola pinned him down on the table while Nigel found some mead to give him to drink. James was glad for the drink however Helen grabbed the cup and poured it over the wound without warning. James screamed through gritted teeth but Nikola held him down easily till Helen finished and she strapped his leg up.

"You'll properly have a limp for the rest of your life but at least you can still walk." Helen told him.

Nigel was still offering James mead to dull his senses; however James just swatted the cup away and downed the bottle. Nigel only giggled before drinking from the cup. Helen couldn't help but smile at the two men.

"Rest you two. It's been a long afternoon. Take some time off. Nikola here can defend the place." Helen told them.

"He bloody well better be able to. Being a bloody Vampire. Serbian bugger." Nigel slurred with his mead.

"Right we'll leave you two drunkards alone then." Helen said as she pushed Nikola out the door.

Nikola was smiling but Helen felt like she had to apologise.

"I'm sorry for his language. He swears more often when he's drunk." Helen said.

"Oh I know he didn't mean any offense. Spirited fella. Comes from living in fear with this Druitt family around." Nikola replied.

Helen just walked towards her room; Nikola followed knowing saying his name made her upset. He caught her halfway up the stairs. He grabbed her arm stopping her as she leant against the wall, a sob threatening to wrack her body. Nikola trailed a line of kisses up her arm till he was behind her to wrap his arms around her. He placed one last kiss to the base of her neck and shoulder before Helen just slumped in his arms. Nikola held her carefully before turning her around so she could sink into his body.

"Oh Nikola, what has he done to my father. Where is he?" Helen asked.

"I don't know. But we'll find him. I promise you that. And I will not fail thee fair lady." Nikola told her.

"Hold me Nikola. Tonight. I don't care about anybody knowing about us anymore. I just want you." Helen said as she looked into his blue eyes.

Nikola couldn't say no. Leaning down he kissed gently before leading her upstairs. Once at the top, Helen slammed him into a wall to kiss him rougher. Nikola just growled before flipping her around. Helen trailed kisses along his jaw and to his neck, sucking and nibbling at his pulse point. Nikola sighed in pleasure before pressing further into Helen. Helen could feel his arousal through her blue bliaut.

"I need you." Nikola breathed as he licked the crook of her neck as he pushed his hips further into her till she also sighed.

Helen pushed him back. Nikola gave her a puzzled look before she grinned at him and slipped out of his grasp. Once she was some way down the hall she turned to face him and smiled at him before running down the hall. Nikola ran after her, Helen started laughing hearing him give chase. She rounded a corner and by the time Nikola ran round, he couldn't see her. Helen peeked out of her hiding place and ran down the opposite corridor. It was only Nikola's good sense of hearing that allowed him to her retreating soft footfalls. He turned and gave chase. Helen picked up the pace as she opened a door and shut it on Nikola. Before she could find somewhere to hide, Nikola was in her room. The pair was panting from the play.

Nikola walked towards her and she retreated backwards till her calves hit her four poster bed. Knowing she had nowhere to go, Nikola rushed forwards and lifted Helen up. Helen wrapped her legs round his slender waist as Nikola leant forwards so they were lying on the bed. Helen was desperate for him and started tearing at his clothes. A flash of the storm outside and they both jumped fearing the worst. However it was just the storm outside building up like the tension between them both. They both shed they're clothes. Helen crawled backwards on her back further up the bed while Nikola followed her till he was above her. With each flash the pair could feel they're hearts jump. But all it did was increase the thrill of the possibility of being caught in the act. Nikola spent his time kissing every part of Helen's body until she was clawing his head. Kissing his way back up Helen pulled him up into a blazing kiss. Nikola felt her tongue force its way into his mouth, tasting him.

Nikola allowed Helen to take over, he loved her but he also knew she needed to lose herself. To forget the events of the past couple of hours. To forget her father was gone and she was vulnerable to her forced wedding now her father couldn't keep them off their back. Helen rolled them over so she was on top straddling his hips. Helen began torturing his body, licking and kissing his chest and nipples and blowing cool air over them. Nikola groaned as he arched his back, his hands gripping the bed posted headboard tightly his eyes screwed shut. Helen grabbed her royal blue silken scarf from the night stand. Nikola felt the shift in weight and before he knew what was happening she wrapped the scarf round his head. Nikola could only grin at the fact his vision was robbed from him. Another flash of lightning and all he could make out was her outline. Helen could only chuckle as she lay down on his chest, arms folded as she watched her now blinded vampire.

"So you can be blinded." Helen quipped at him.

"My eyes may not see but my heart still beats for your beauty." Nikola replied as raised his head towards her.

Helen only laughed as he ended up kissing her nose. Helen helped his lips find hers before biting and sucking on his lower lip. Nikola growled with need as Helen slid down his body. Helen sat up and lowered herself onto him. They both sighed in content at the contact. Nikola sat up then and began kissing her blindly over her neck and chest. Helen rocked against him as the lightning flashes were getting closer together. Nikola's kisses seemed frantic but he couldn't see her clearly and he was trying to map his way across her body with his lips. Once he found her lips, he pulled her down to the bed with him. The movement pushing Nikola deeper into Helen. Helen moaned into Nikola's ear. Helen moved to sit up right again and Nikola's hands wondered from her hips and up her body till he found her breasts. His long fingers massaged them as Helen moved against him. Their breathing quickened with each flash. Nikola flipped them over carefully so he could be above her. Helen wrapped her legs round his waist as he pounded into her faster. They could both feel the heat growing to exploding levels. Breathing was ragged and in short gasps as Helen brought his mouth to hers muffling their cries of pleasure as they could feel their release vastly approaching. Helen didn't care if the stone walls were sound proof or not as she screamed Nikola's name just as lightning flashed outside. Nikola shuddered his own release as he moaned loudly, the moan seem to be that of an animal as the thunder which followed the lightening was deafening.

The rain pelted down outside and mirrored the sweat running on their own bodies. The silken scarf over his eyes was soaked with sweat. Helen couldn't move beneath him. Too content to move and her body was still humming with pleasure. Nikola pulled out of Helen and laid beside her, using the last of his strength he pulled a limp Helen into his arms and into his chest. Helen was only just able to remove her scarf as she brought it to her nose and sniffed. All she could smell was him. Nikola blinked in the darkness before rolling his head towards her and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Sleep now ljubav." Nikola told her as he held her close.

"Sleep yourself my love." Helen told him before her eyes closed.

Nikola stayed awake a little while longer till his senses could pick up everything in the room. His eyes could see everything from the clothes strewn across the floor to the small items on surfaces of her room. His hearing picked up each rain drop on the window as well as her heartbeat. His sense of smell sent his senses on fire again as his arousal was peaked at the scent of Helen and the fresh air after the storm. However he calmed himself down enough to sleep with the woman of his dreams asleep beside him. Nikola knew he should be on the lookout for danger but he seemed to feel like they wouldn't get disturb by anything as he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome his body.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** Short i know, but i've been stuck in writers block for the past god knows how long. thanks to some certain someones - you know who you are - for kicking me up the ass

**Chapter 14**

Nikola didn't sleep long before he was wide awake. Being ever so careful, he managed to slip away from Helen's arms. She sighed in her sleep and clutched the silken scarf tightly as she grinned. Nikola grinned back before putting on a pair of cloth pants and a loose cream tunic. Being immortal had its drawbacks as he didn't require much sleep. Nikola headed to the window and saw the storm was still raging outside. However that didn't catch his eye. What did was a shadowy figure leaving the courtyard. Nikola grabbed his sword and ran out the room silently. By the time he left the house, his sword was securely wrapped round his waist as he gave chase of the shadow. The shadow was heading to the wilderness and stopped every moment and groaned as if in pain before running again. Nikola was stealthy approaching towards the shadow as it collapsed onto its hands and knees; a strange half human half feral growl escaped its lips. Nikola frowned as he got closer. The shadow seemed to know he was there and turned round quickly to face him.

"Leave me alone!" The shadow commanded in the human/feral voice.

"Who are you?" Nikola asked.

Something about him seemed familiar but he couldn't place where. Nikola wished for some light to shine on his face. As if commanded, a flash of lightning flashed in the sky and Nikola was amazed to be looking at Henry. Henry's eyes were now a wolf yellow and it looked like his teeth had been replaced with wolf canines as well.

"I said leave me alone." Henry told Nikola again.

"Let me help you. You and I are quite similar." Nikola said to him.

"No! I am no monster like you are, Vampire!" Henry spat back.

"How is a werewolf any different? I know what you are Henry and stopping the transformation will only hurt you more. You're a good kid and I know you won't cause harm." Nikola said to him to try and calm him.

"I will not let myself change!" Henry yelled but the anger just forced the change on him as he lunged at Nikola.

Nikola managed to grab the younger man as Henry's change took over. Wiry black hairs spouted from the face, scalp and hands. A lupine snout protruding from a flat human countenance. Gaping jaws packed with gleaming yellow fangs. Foam dripping from an immense, hungry maw. Thatches of bristling grey-black fur jutting through torn and shredded clothing. Jagged claws tearing free of leather boots. Human ears growing tufted and pointed at the tips. Cobalt eyes peering down as the inhuman shape-shifter grew a full meter in height, his shoulders expanding as well. Upraised claws the size of steak knives. Henry breathed heavily with anger and the exhaustion of his transformation. Nikola let him go and stepped back from him to see the werewolf before.

"Not a monster, just something special. Druitt is a monster as he's using his unique gift for dark things." Nikola told the young wolf.

Henry's ears went back as his bottom lip dropped as well as his head.

"Now are you going to snapped out of this and be my squire for the tournament or not?" Nikola asked him.

Henry looked up and nodded. The pair made their way back to the manor but as Henry found out, transforming ruins his clothes so he had to sneak about still as his half human, half wolf form.

Once he was sorted Nikola sat by the fire for a moment going over everything that had transpired, trying to piece the pieces together from Gregory's interest in abnormals to his disappearance.

Helen awoke during the night; she was surprised to feel cool till she remembered the events of earlier that evening. She looked around the room, wishing she had a candle to illumine the darkness. Her eyes scanned her rooms for shadows that didn't belong. She spied a dark shadow at her window yet she wasn't afraid. The shape was too slim to be the monster. Crawling out of bed she walked over to him to rest her head on his bare shoulder and wrap her arms around his chest. Nikola brought a hand up to hold her arm, his gaze still out to the stormy outside. Though the lightning had stopped, the air still growled as though something was intruding on its darkness. Over the hill the grey slowly turned orange and with it the clouds seemed to retreat away as it the light burned them. Nikola reached round and pulled Helen into his lap as they sat there in each other's arms and watched the sun rise. Nikola would be leaving for the jousting tournament the next day. He was nervous at having to face John but he pushed those thoughts aside.

The rest of the day was spent getting prepped and ready for the ride into Oxford and the weeklong event. Nigel was put in charge of the guards while James insisted he come along to Oxford to watch over Helen while Nikola was in the tournament. Neither of them wanted to argue with the man, considering he was injured and had a massive hangover. The ride to Oxford was fairly silent. Nikola understood they didn't want to talk about the strange goings on that had happened. It was enough for their heads to be boggled by a good vampire let alone saying that one of their servants was a werewolf and the man Helen was engage to marry was a teleporting murderer.

As they got closer to Oxford they could hear the festivities. Music and laughter filled the air till it became a great din at the gate. Nikola registered he was fighting and they watched as they raised his flag with the rest of the combatants. Nikola and Helen looked amongst them and didn't see john's amongst them. Nikola felt a little disappointed but also relieved. They quickly found a place for the 3 of them to stay in. The room wasn't the luxury rooms of the manor but it'll serve its purpose for the next few days. Nikola sent Henry to take Brego and his armour and kit to the stable while Nikola and Helen explored the market. Helen chose to wear simple clothing to hide the fact she was a lady walking with a knight. They explored the market picking up food and drink that they needed as well as Nikola buying Helen some gifts.

They were relaxed enough to not notice the day go by so quickly till they retreated back to their rooms. Henry was fast asleep when they returned and Nikola gave Helen a small tender kiss before he made sure she was safe in her room. Drawing his sword, he sat in the chair in the corner and rested the sword downwards to the floor as he leant on the crossbar, thinking and listening. He knew he should relax for tomorrow, however he was also aware of the dangers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**A huge thanks to agrainne24 for beta-ing this and for kicking me up the ass and thanks to chartreuseian as well for knocking some sense in me. Also to the other amazing peeps (I don't think names are needed lol)

**Chapter 15**

By the morning the tournament had started. Only 10 knights had turned out for the event. Nikola was dressed in his full armour including his new shield and tabard thanks to the tailors. He traced the blue chevron that ran under his silver eagle, a smile played on his lips. Henry came out of the stable leading Brego who was also wearing his new champron (Head armour) as well as his new caparison with the new colours. Seeing the armour in its full glory gave Nikola a sense of pride. Mounting the horse with ease, Nikola lead them through the streets towards the arena. Henry followed carrying Nikola's lance with a slim long flag on the end. As they got to the arena, Henry handed Nikola his lance before heading off to his small tent in a corner where some more lances awaited. 8 of the other knights were already here. Behind Nikola, he heard a grunt before turning round to see a young man with blonde hair there.

"Move out of my way!" The knight barked at him.

"What's your name?" Nikola asked.

"Why should I tell you? I'm the best here." The young knight boasted before pushing past.

Brego set his ears back and nipped the other horse on the shoulder. The horse moved out of the way suddenly and the young knight was sent flying from his horse, not expecting his horse to shift so quickly. Nikola could stop the big smile on his face as he patted Brego's neck.

"You read my mind there old boy." Nikola told him.

Brego just snorted a chuckle before leading them into the arena. Behind Nikola spied a young woman rush to the knights' side. But the knight was so weighed down with armour he looked like a turtle on its back.

"Oh William, Huggybear, you alright?" The young woman asked.

"Yes Abby just help me up. Better yet get the big guy to help. What's the point in having a servant if he just wanders off?" William replied.

The other 8 knights were gathered at the end of the arena and as Nikola was seen more clearly in the arena the announcer told the crowd who he was.

"Sir Nikola Tesla of Serbia, Knight for Lord Magnus!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered and Nikola stood up in the seat as Brego trotted towards the other knights. It was a good twenty minutes later before the last knight rode in.

"Sir William Zimmerman!" The announcer said.

The crowd cheered but some laughed having seen him fall over. Will ran over to the other knights as quickly as he could, clearly his pride had been hurt. Will gave Nikola evils but Nikola just grinned back.

"You'll pay for that!" Will yelled at him.

"I doubt that Huggybear." Nikola told him before following the other knights around the whole arena.

"That's not my name!" Will called at him.

"Huggybear!" Nikola said over his shoulder as some of the women in the crowd laughed at Williams' nickname.

Abby was there and tried to slap Nikola but it didn't work. Will went past Abby who wrapped a piece of cloth round his arm before sending him on his way. Nikola worked his way round the edge and he saw Helen make her way to the front of the crowd. Nikola stopped by her and she wrapped the blue silk scarf round his arm.

"You know I might get distracted by this." Nikola said as he watched her tie the silk carefully round his arm.

"It should give you an incentive to trash these other guys quickly so you can come home faster." Helen told him, her hand lingered on his arm.

"I like the sound of that." Nikola said to her, a glint of desire in his eyes.

Helen reaches over more to whisper in his ear.

"Go get them my vampire." Helen said before giving him a fleeting kiss to his ear.

Nikola smiled before carrying on going round. Once the knights did a circuit they stopped side by side in front of the Earl of Oxfordshire. They all bowed before him.

"Let the tournament begin." The Earl yelled.

The tournament went well. Nikola was winning all of his jousts, even sending two out of the arena completely from knocking them off their horse so hard. There was a break midday and the squires had a little battle showing off their shooting skills with a longbow and swordsmanship. Nikola was proud to watch Henry use all the moves he taught him. By the afternoon the Earl announced there would be a feast. Henry, Nikola and Helen were invited but they instead celebrated on their own. Henry hit the taverns while Nikola and Helen roamed around Oxford. Nikola froze when he saw a red flash of smoke. Helen clung to Nikola for dear life.

Druitt walked out into the light, his right cheek was stitched up and anger in his eyes as he stared at Helen. Nikola pushed Helen further behind him making Druitt have no choice but to look at him.

"It seems the young miss is a very good shot." Druitt said as he ran his palm over his stitched wound.

"I hope it stings!" Nikola spat at him.

"Not as much as the sting I'll deliver to you tomorrow. Enjoy the night. It'll be your last." John said to him too calmly for Nikola's liking, "I'll see you at the tilt. I hope your lance is sharp." John said to them before disappearing again.

As soon as John was gone Helen sobbed into Nikola's back.

"I'll kill him. I swear, I'll kill him." Nikola said his anger unchecked.

"No, we need him alive. He knows where my father is." Helen said as she raced to stand in front of him and clutched at his shirt tightly.

"Ok I'll find out where he is then I'll kill him. Better?" Nikola asked.

Helen only nodded before collapsing against his chest. They would have stayed like for a while but a female scream which was abruptly stopped. Nikola grabbed Helen's hand as they ran back to the inn they were staying in. By now Helen broke away from Nikola and went to her room. Nikola followed her in. Helen was lying on the bed sobbing. Nikola went over to her. Helen was distraught. They had hoped that they had seen the last of John. That maybe he was dead when Helen fired the arrow. But here was, to torment them. Nikola curled up behind Helen and held her close to him. Helen rolled over in his arms and cried herself to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:**Thanks again to Agrainne24 for the wonderful beta-ing and to everyone still reviewing this fic

**Chapter 16**

In the morning, Nikola awoke to find Helen gone. Naturally he drew his sword and looked round the room and couldn't find her. He yanked open the door and saw the door to his and Henry's room was open. He went inside and saw Helen was nursing a sick Henry. Nikola sighed heavily before sheathing his sword again.

"I thought something had happened." Nikola said.

Henry groaned loudly.

"Oh that doesn't count. It's self inflicted and you know it. Now get up. We have a tournament to win." Nikola told Henry.

Henry just groaned before rolling over again. Helen just smiled at Nikola whose grin went so cheeky; Helen knew he was up to something. Nikola disappeared out of the room and returned moments later with a bucket in his hand. Helen jumped away but the unfortunate Henry was too hung-over to move quickly as Nikola threw the contents of the bucket over him. Henry screamed as he sat bolt upright from the icy cold water. Nikola placed the bucket in the doorway before walking away.

"Ready my horse Heinrich, within the next hour." Nikola told him over his shoulder.

Henry groaned again before flopping back down to his soaking wet bed. Downstairs, Nikola and Helen were enjoying breakfast when Henry joined them. The tavern keeper came over and placed a big breakfast in front of Henry. Henry tucked into it like a starving animal.

"Nothing like a fat breakfast to cure a hangover." Henry mutters between sausages.

"I wouldn't know. Never been hung-over before." Nikola commented back.

Henry just shook his head. It seems being a vampire had its uses. After breakfast, Nikola got ready for the day's events while Henry sorted out Brego. Nikola was putting his gauntlets on when he noticed he was shaking too much. He tried to calm himself but he couldn't. Fear was setting into him. Fear for Helen's life. His whole being knew John was going to appear and take part in the tournament. Nikola's last encounters hadn't gone well but he had trusted the people around him to not say about his true identity. Now in front of loads of people, he had to hide his own ability. Henry spotted him shaking and went over to him and pushed the gauntlet onto his hand. Nikola nodded shaky thanks.

"You'll be ok." Henry encouraged him.

"John is here." Nikola whispered to Henry.

"What? I thought he was dead when Helen shot him with that arrow." Henry practically screeched.

"Henry, there is something I need you do. No matter what happens." Nikola grew serious.

Henry listened to what Nikola had to say, the graveness of his words sinking in heavily. Nikola entered the arena and saw that some of the knights had pulled out as one new knight had arrived late. John Druitt. Will was still in; apparently his pride didn't let him back down. Nikola went over to him as he chatted to Abby who had seated herself near his small tent. His attention turned to Nikola.

"What do you want?" Will asked harshly.

"Leave the tournament." Nikola said to him.

"No! I will not leave." Will replied.

Abby was watching Nikola the whole time and could see something was making the older knight nervous.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Do you want to live?" Nikola asked them both.

"Well of course." Will answered.

"Then leave. The new knight, Druitt, will kill anyone who gets in his way of getting at me. Please, you are both young and have a lot of life ahead of you. Leave before he kills you." Nikola warned.

John was watching him from the corner of his eye. Nikola watched Will as he struggled between protecting Abby and his pride. John was making his way over to them. Abby spotted him and knew she had to do something quickly. Abby feigned illness and fell forwards. Will caught her and Abby played her part beautifully. Will pulled Abby onto his horse and went to seek a doctor after telling the announcer that he was leaving the joust till his lady was better.

"Sir William Zimmerman has pulled out of the tournament!" The announcer yelled.

Some if the crowd seemed disappointed. John was now beside Nikola.

"What were you hoping to achieve by sending him away?" John asked.

"This is between me and you. No need for anymore innocent life to be harmed." Nikola all but growled at him.

"Haha. I'll kill these knights just to get to you quicker." John said as his eyes showed menace.

"Just tell me where Gregory is." Nikola wanted to know.

"I have no idea. For an old man, he gave me the slip quite well." John sniggered.

"Once I kill you, I'll find where you've hidden him." Nikola growled as his eyes darkened and his fangs showed before he hid them away again.

"Careful. Or it won't just be me after you." John said before walking away.

Nikola was fuelled with anger and hate. The day's events started off with a simple skill runs. The first event was trying to catch a hoop held aloft by their own squires. One squire flinched and his master ended up sticking his lance through his squire. That knight left leaving John, Nikola and 3 other knights. The next was the quintain. But rather than a bag of grain it was filled with pebbles. They were all told to remove they're helmets. Another knight fell at this. The Earl ordered the main event be brought forward seeing as not many knights remained.

"Let the Joust begin!" The Earl of Oxfordshire shouted.

John was up first against a black and red diamond knight. The knight lasted till the 3rd lance before he was knocked clean off his horse. Landing awkwardly, the knight still stood up and tried to get back on his horse. Nikola was up against a blue and yellow chequered knight and Nikola did his best to injure the knight but the most he could do was damage his shoulder. Then it was the two injured knights turn and after one lance they both pulled out. This left Nikola and John.

Nikola sat there and he could feel Brego snorting and breathily heavily. Nikola's own breath came in heavy pants. Froth formed at Brego's mouth from his running. There was a creak of metal on metal as Nikola gripped his lance tighter. Before him was the wooden fence known as the tilt. Nikola had to keep this to his left while he charged towards John as fast and as hard as he could. The announcer held a white flag in front of him. It wasn't long before the flag was lifted and he ran backwards out of the way.

"Hazzar!" He shouted signalling the start.

John surged forwards. Brego reared up before leaping into a charge. To Nikola it all seemed in slow motion. The pounding of each hoof on the ground was as slow a person walking. The heavy exhale of Brego's breath seemed like a growl. Nikola tucked his lance to his body the tip aimed for John's shielded shoulder. The impact was like an explosion. Nikola's lance struck home and shattered into a shower on splinters. John's also shattered against Nikola's armour however his blow struck just above his waist. Nikola felt like time was slowed to an almost stop as he saw each splinter twist in the air before bouncing off his helmet. By the time Nikola reached the far end of the tilt the explosion doubled into something more than the sound of wood shattering. But the whole run had only lasted a few seconds, to Nikola it felt like minutes. Time returned to normal as his side was in pain, looking down he saw a chunk of his armour and flesh had been ripped away. He was swaying in his saddle but Henry rushed to his side and held him steady. But the whole run had only lasted a few seconds, to Nikola it felt like minutes.

"Wrap cloth around it!" Nikola ordered.

Henry did as he was told. The wound was deep but Henry knew it would heal before everyone's eyes. Henry was worried now that perhaps Nikola couldn't survive this joust.

"Lance!" Nikola growled between gritted teeth.

"I can't let you kill yourself." Henry told him.

"Then would you rather I give up and let him take Helen?" Nikola said to his squire.

Henry sighed before lifting another lance and wrapping Nikola's hands round it. Nikola turned around and he spied Helen in the crowd and as he kicked Brego towards the tilt he pointed his lance at Helen. It meant 'this joust is for you'. Helen knew that it meant so many things. Nikola was jousting for her to honour her house, her father as well as herself. He was also jousting to save her in the hope of finding Gregory and stopping John once and for all. But also because he loved her. Nikola raced down the tilt and before John could strike he thrust his lance forwards and knocked John nearly off his horse. John's lance missed completely. Now Nikola was in the lead. John pulled himself back up and even from a distance; Nikola could see he was shouting at his own squire. Nikola threw the remnants of his lance away while Henry appeared with a 3rd lance.

"Well done Nikola." Henry said to him.

"It's not over yet. This is the last lance. If he still stands I have to go on foot and fight with a sword and shield so be prepared." Nikola told him.

Nikola ran down the tilt for the last time. Nikola went to thrust his lance forwards like last time however John had anticipated the move and thrust forwards before him. Nikola felt pain shoot from his shoulder before momentarily feeling like he was in the air. Nikola landed flat on his back and he could see the lance had in fact punched right through his shield and armour. Nikola couldn't move his left arm and he feared the lance had gone so deep it had severed it off. The ground thundered under his back and Nikola feared the end. He wondered if this was how his brother had died. Nikola couldn't believe his body was submitting to death. He went to grab the lance in a hope of pulling it free, however the thunder grew close and Nikola felt something sharp hit his cheek and majority of the lance was cut. The force of the impact twisted the lance tip still embedded in his shoulder to move causing more pain.

John dismounted from his horse and went over to Nikola and knelt beside him and grabbed the stump of the lance. Nikola's hand flew to the stump to hold it still. The tip of John's sword had blood on it and Nikola figured it was used to cut the lance and his cheek.

"I told you I'll win." John said to him as he snapped the lance tip further leaving the metal dagger like point embedded in his shoulder.

Nikola's cry of pain was heard by everyone in crowd. Helen had made her way to the arena but Henry held her back. Nikola couldn't stop the wound from healing as it sealed shut, the metal dagger forever more lodged in his shoulder. His left arm, his shield arm now rendered useless. Nikola concentrated on the hate for John rather than the pain as he brought his knee up sharply. The blow connected with John's hip and sent him barrelling over. Nikola scrambled to his feet, his left arm limp. Henry threw him his sword which Nikola caught with ease.

John charged forwards in anger and Nikola managed to dodge the attack. John gripped his sword tightly as he smashed it down blow after blow towards Nikola. Nikola was barely able to deflect each blow as he was pushed back. However Nikola was more nimble on his feet than John. Nikola managed to spin away from an attack and smashed the pommel of his sword into his back. John went face first into the ground and Nikola swung his sword down to try and cut at John's back. John rolled away and Nikola's sword hit the ground. Nikola went to kick him but John punches his foot away sending him off balance.

The pair continued to exchange blows till John spied Helen now within easy reach. His smile betrayed his intention as both knights reached for Helen who was holding Henry. The crowd gasped in shock as all 4 people disappeared in a red puff of smoke.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**once again a huge thanks goes to agrainne24 for beta-ing and for helping me when my pc died. thankfully i've managed to smuggle away an old laptop which is slower then a sloth but i got something. Thanks again agrainne, you're a life saver and a star. cheers hun x

**Chapter 17**

John had teleported them all back to the manor. John groaned on the floor of the courtyard. Apparently his ability wasn't meant for him to teleport so many people at once. Nikola used the chance to rest and recover. Henry and Helen were dizzy from the experience. Nikola stood up and grabbed Helen's hand and pulled her towards the building. Henry recovered and went to follow but saw John was recovering. Henry changed into his werewolf form and lunged at John. As Nikola ran inside with Helen they could hear the feral snarl and John screaming in pain. Nikola led Helen to his room. Being small he knew John wouldn't risk teleporting inside. Nikola collapsed into a corner and Helen was by his side. Nikola was struggling to breathe with the lance tip still in his shoulder.

"What can I do?" Helen asked as she saw he was in great pain.

Even though the wound had healed, his shoulder was disfigured with a bump marking where the metal was.

"Just stay hidden." Nikola coughed.

Outside, Henry had managed to keep John occupied and even injure him. However John had enough of dealing with the mutt and grabbed Henry by the muzzle. Henry stabbed his claws repeatedly into his back however John teleported above the roof and let him go before teleporting back to the ground in time to watch Henry hit the slate roof. The screech from Henry's claws on the roof was like nails on a blackboard. The young wolf clawed at the roof and only just getting purchase yet he was stuck there. If he let go, he'd fall to his death or at the very least some serious injury. John smiled knowing he had taken care of the troublesome mutt. Now he had to find Helen and finish Nikola once and for all. He ran into the manor and began his search. Running upstairs he could hear Nikola scream in pain and he headed in the direction.

Inside the room, Helen had ignored Nikola's request and pulled her own dagger out and was trying to open Nikola's shoulder up to get at the dagger but it was hurting him more than helping as the wound sealed shut again or her fingers would slip on the metal. John barged in and Helen stumbled away to allow Nikola to jump at him. However John side kicked him in the chest and send Nikola crashing into the corner again. The impact cracked the masonry around Nikola. Nikola was still reeling when he could hear Helen screaming. Forcing his eyes open he saw Helen fighting John who had hold of her wrists as he threw her down on the bed. Helen tried to stab him with her dagger but she didn't have the strength to damage it. John squeezed her wrist tightly till Helen cried in pain and released the dagger. Helen clutched at her wrist realising too late what John was trying to do.

Nikola used the wall to force himself to stand, the bile rising in his mouth as he saw John was trying to rape her. Roaring he charged forwards but john teleported out of the way. Nikola stopped and noticed the window now at John's back. He changed direction and tackled John out of the window. The glass shattered and above, Henry watched the pair fly out the window. Henry let go of the roof and only just managed to touch John before he teleported away again. Helen raced to the window and saw the red flash and prayed they would return safely.

Henry didn't have a good grip and ended up letting go of John before he made it to his destination. Henry reappeared in mid air above the moors; thankfully the soft ground saved his landing. Henry roared knowing it would take him a long time to find his way back. However another werewolf howl seemed to answer his roar.

John and Nikola re-appeared at the ruins of Tintagel Castle in Cornwall. Nikola was thrown across the floor while John seemed to be stuck. His scream of pain made Nikola look over to him. Apparently Henry's distraction in the teleport made John mess up his jump. John had landed with his left arm stuck up to his elbow in a stone wall. Nikola could only laugh at him. It took all of John's concentration to teleport again and he re-appeared screaming in agony. His elbow to his hand was missing, clearly still in the stone. Nikola now found strength to surge over the uneven ground as he attacked John. The John was in too much pain and only just managed to deflect the blows as he stumbled backwards. Soon he realised he was being pushed towards the cliff edge.

"Wait, can't we talk!" John was in panic and Nikola knew it.

"Tell me where Gregory is!" Nikola ordered.

"I don't know. I teleported here with him and he gave me the slip amongst these ruins. I swear I'm telling the truth." John told him.

"I shouldn't let you live anyway." Nikola told him.

Nikola suddenly saw what he was doing. While talking, Nikola's strength was fading while John prepared to jump once more. The evil grin on John's face made Nikola realise where he was planning on jumping next. Without his horse he knew he'd never get to her in time. Nikola went vampire knowing he need the speed and threw his dagger. The blade struck John between the eyes. The shock was still on John's face, his mouth agape as Nikola kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying off the cliff to plummet to the crashing waters below.

Nikola felt his strength fade as he collapsed to his knees. His strength disappeared as the sun dipped into the water on the horizon. With one last breath, Nikola fell forwards.

Helen waited at the manor for any of them to return. The only thing that did was Brego. Helen knew in her heart that they were gone for good. Nikola was possibly dead from his injuries and brave young Henry was probably killed. But her heart also knew John was dead. Nikola would not have stopped till he was dead. Helen packed some things together and went over to Brego. Helen climbed into the saddle and rode away into the night heading for the forest. Clad in a black bliaut and a black robe which belonged to Nikola with its silver lining in years to come the people of the area mistaken the black figure as the Lady of the Woods. The silver Eagle on the robes back startled any followers from following her. The few brave souls, who did, never returned as they followed her deep into the woods where there was also tales of the black horse with eyes that glowed with ghostly light.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The year was 2012 in England. A middle aged woman with long dark brown hair was walking through the ruins of an old medieval manor. Her partner in crime was too busy looking at her than helping with the search. He was about her age and only slightly taller than her. His hair was short and ruffled.

"Come on dearest, I don't know why we're here. Surely Declan could search this place." Nikola grumbled.

"Am I hearing you right, you're complaining about being in the middle of nowhere with just ourselves for company?" Helen returned as she shone her flashlight into his eyes.

Nikola blinked his eyes shut as he tried to swat the light away. Helen could only chuckle as he pointed it back towards the wall.

"Childish." Nikola grumbled.

"Still doesn't answer my question." Helen said over her should as she found the entrance to the manor.

"Of course I love being in your company. Oh a dark corridor. Seriously Helen I've been telling you for years now about this." Nikola said as he wondered down a corridor.

Helen just rolled her eyes as she followed him. They had searched every room and corridor but they found nothing. The last room they explored was what they assumed to be the grand feasting hall. Not much of it had survived in the past several centuries since its last occupancy. They could still make out the huge fireplace but what got Helen was the dusty metal shield above it. It was a coat of arms and Helen was amazed. Nikola saw her staring at it and used his magnetism to bring it down. Pulling out a handkerchief from his breast pocket he rubbed away the dust and grime on the bottom where he assumed was the name plate. Helen looked even more shocked when she saw the name MAGNUS appear.

"Oh my god!" Helen gasped.

"You didn't tell me you had a manor here in Oxford." Nikola replied shocked.

Helen knelt down to stare at the name while Nikola spied something on the mantel piece. It was a box but what was engraved on it made him want to examine the box more.

"What you got there?" Helen asked.

"A box. But it has the Serbian eagle on it." Nikola said.

Helen could pick up the note of surprise and joy in his voice.

"So what is a Serbian doing here in a house of Magnus?" Nikola asked as he grinned at Helen.

"Knowing you. Nothing good." Helen commented back.

"Helen you wound me with your words. All I've ever done is adding spice to your life." Nikola replied as he feigned hurt.

Helen just shook her head while Nikola opened the box. Inside was some dead dried out oak leaves. Nikola looked confused before showing the contents to Helen.

"Strange thing to store in a box. A hidden box at that." Nikola said in his puzzlement.

Helen looked at the leaves trying to work it out.

"Wait there is an old oak tree in the forest not far from here. Maybe what we seek is there." Helen said as she headed for the door.

Nikola closed the box and placed it into his bag before chasing after her.

"Remind me again what we're after." Nikola asked as they headed over to the forest.

"Celtica draconis egg." Helen said as she walked into the forest.

"Right a Celtic Dragon. Why would you want a dragon again?" Nikola asked as they made their way through the forest.

"Mr World Domination doesn't want a pet dragon? Oh goody, I can keep it safe in the Sanctuary. Maybe I'll call it Norbert." Helen joked at him.

"Ok dragons are cool but naming it after a Harry Potter character, please." Nikola replied.

"Oh you love it and you know it Dobby." Helen continued to joke.

"I am not your house elf!" Nikola yelled.

"No but you are good at blowing up my house." Helen told him.

"You asked me to set up the self destruct program. I didn't know it was so you could commit suicide for the whole world to see! And you call me melodramatic." Nikola retorted back.

Helen ignored him as she stared ahead at what she could only guess as a ghost. The black figure turned right before disappearing. Helen ran off in the direction. Nikola looked puzzled before running after her. Finally Helen came out into a clearing with a single oak tree. But set into the tree was a stone statue of a knight. Helen held her flashlight on it while Nikola dusted off the overgrowth forming on it. Nikola paused at the shield seeing the Serbian eagle once more but behind it was a chevron.

"Helen what was your coat of arms symbol?" Nikola asked as he fingers lingered on the chevron.

"It was a chevron pointing upwards." Helen said as she walked over to join him.

"Well why is your coat of arms on my coat of arms?" Nikola asked.

Helen looked puzzled at it as well before examining the knight further. At the bottom was a plinth but Helen's delicate fingers could feel it could open. Brushing over she felt 4 letters indented into the stone. Clearing and shining her light, both she and Nikola could see.

HM

NT

"My Helen. It's even written in stone. We must be destined to be together." Nikola said to her as he shuffled ever closer.

"Don't push your luck." Helen said before pulling her knife out and sliding it into the grooves. Nikola did the same and together they pulled out a hidden compartment. Inside was the egg they were looking for. Nikola carefully lifted the green and brown egg out and into his bag which had the right box for it. Helen picked up the leather book inside. Amazed after all these years that it was intact. Helen carefully un-wrapped the leather cord and opened the first page. Upon seeing the only sentence she closed the book and carefully stashed it into her own bag. The words still echoing in her mind as she regarded said Serbian beside her.

'For my Serbian protector and lover, Nikola Tesla  
By Helen Magnus

1150AD'

"Read something too saucy for your eyes?" Nikola joked.

"No. I'll read it later. Right now we have to get this egg back to the Sanctuary." Helen told him.

In truth, Helen's mind was racing at the fact that in a previous life both she and Nikola had existed and he had done something worth being called a protector. Helen then thought about her Nikola and couldn't help but smile as she remembered all the times Nikola had saved her life. But lover. Helen didn't want to think about that because in truth she was scared of her feeling for Nikola. They had turned towards love but she was sacred to admit them to him.

It was a few days later and Helen had finally finished reading the diary of her previous self. Helen went to find Nikola and found him in his room hunched over the box he'd found, obviously cleaning it up. Helen placed the leather book beside him and Nikola jumped.

"You need to read this." Helen told him.

"I will but first I need to open this." Nikola said as he pointed at a hidden latch in the lid of the box.

Groaning after a few minutes of no success, Nikola used his magnetism once more and the latch pinged open revealing a letter inside. Nikola carefully opened the letter and was shocked at what it said.

"Oh my. The source blood was in fact from my previous self. It's essentially my own blood." Nikola said as he read the letter.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**Thanks again to Agrainne24

**Chapter 19**  
Back in 1150AD, Nikola awoke during the night in pain. Struggling to his feet he stumbled down the slippery stone stairs to the beach below. To his left was a cave known as Merlin's cave. The tide was out and Nikola struggled inside before finally collapsing against the rock face at the back. He saw a wooden board like a door and knocked as hard as he could against it. The door opened and Nikola sat on his knees as he looked up at the man in the doorway.

"Hello Gregory." Nikola said to him with a grin on his face.

Gregory helped him inside and managed to get the metal blade out of his shoulder, yet the damage had been done. Nikola's shoulder was permanently damaged and Gregory couldn't help him. Nikola offered him a bottle of his blood sealed tightly to preserve the contents for years to come till it was found by an 8 year boy on holiday. The boy went into the cave when he found the hidden room and the old knight inside. The boy went to take the bottle thinking it was pirate rum when the skeleton knight grabbed his hand.

"Who are you?" The knight asked.

"Gregory Magnus." The boy replied.

"Know this. This is vampire blood. Do not drink it. Instead find a way to destroy the vampire curse." The knight breathed his last words before death finally took the old knight.

Gregory clutched the bottle and even though he didn't fully know what a vampire was. The encounter had made him devote his life to the study of abnormals. This study was handed down to his daughter, Helen who shaped the world along with her four companions.

* * *

Well i hope you all enjoyed this bizzare medieval story. i will say its been a challenge to write as i was taking characters completely out of their timeline and taking them further back. as always reviews are highly welcome. if i you still have any questions about this story don't be afraid to PM me

Dobby x


	20. Epilogue

**Author's** **Note: **I know i said it was the end however i got 2 lovely reviews asking for just a little bit more so here's an epilogue for AKS. Hope you like it. Review as always please. The nicer they are the more i want to write more.

**Epilogue**

Helen found Nikola in his room, his nose buried in the old journal. Nikola had helped her solve the mystery of the holographic map and she had saved his life at Afina's tomb. Nikola was getting to leave when Helen asked for his assistance with the dragon egg in England. Nikola naturally said he'd help. Helen watched as he flicked the page to the last page before he closed the leather bound book and looked at Helen.

"I see you've read it now." Helen said still unsure of what she read.

"I have." Nikola replied as he placed the journal on the table.

Nikola stood up and for once he didn't know what to say. He'd always loved Helen but to read the book and find out that it went back further to a time before he was even born was mind boggling for Nikola.

"What do you think?" Helen asked.

"History repeats itself." Nikola replied.

"Yes it does seem like John's line is tainted." Helen said as she folded her arms in front of her before stepping closer to Nikola.

"In more ways than one." Nikola said as he placed a gentle hand on her hip.

"You are incorrigible." Helen said to him letting his hand stay on her hip as he stepped ever closer.

"Yes but you love me for it." Nikola suddenly said while his fingers went under her top to make patterns on her hip bone.

Helen was stumped she went to say something but closer her mouth again looking more like a goldfish. 'Gotcha!' Nikola thought as he cupped her cheek with his other hand before placing a soft lingering kiss to her lips. Nikola pulled away and saw Helen had her eyes shut and her lips still partly open. Helen slowly opened her eyes as she looked into Nikola's. Nikola readied himself for the slap or shove he knew was coming. Helen always rejected him no matter what he said or did. However Helen hadn't moved making Nikola nervous. However Nikola stayed as he was, one hand on her hip, fingers brushing her hip bone. His other hand was still on her cheek as he allowed his thumb to stroke along her lips.

Nikola was surprised when she kissed his thumb as she unfolded her arms. Nikola was in fact so surprised he didn't even notice her arms wrapping themselves round his neck and pulling him back for another kiss. Nikola readily accepted the kiss as they kissed deeper and deeper till the need for air overcame them. Hot breaths were shared before Nikola spoke.

"See when I say I love you for all time I mean it." Nikola said to her as he shuffled closer still.

"I believe you now." Helen said to him as she allowed her finger tips to play over his short hair at the base of his neck.

"Wait can I get this recorded?" Nikola joked as he pulled her in for a cuddle.

His chuckle vibrated against Helen. Helen rested in his arms, her head on his shoulders as she was amazed at how suddenly she felt so safe in them. Helen knew that their previous lives were completely different from now but the situation was still the same. Nikola trailed hot kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Helen clung tighter to him as he hit a sensitive spot at her collar bone. Nikola pressed further into her body as he concentrated on that spot. His teeth grazed over it before he let the tip of his tongue draw wet circles. Helen felt her head roll back in pleasure as she sighed. Nikola wrapped his arm that was on Helen's hip round her back and tight against him so she could feel his arousal. Helen snapped her head up to look at him. Nikola looked her straight in the eye. An eternity seemed to pass between them before lips crashed down hard on each other as they sought to touch each other's bodies, flesh on flesh. Helen went straight over to his bed expecting him to be right behind her. Nikola was stood there, his pants undone, just resting on his hips. Helen realised he was watching her. Helen could feel self consciousness seep in as she looked for a sheet. However Nikola was now sitting on the edge of the bed, a soft hand on her leg.

"You know, it's been like an eternity since we last did this." Nikola said to her as he ran his teasing finger tips up and down the inside of her leg.

"Nikola, you've never bedded me." Helen replied as she struggled to breathe against his teasing touch.

"Oh but I have. Many centuries ago." Nikola grinned at her till she got his meaning.

Helen smiled at him but her eyes were dark, wanting him to get on with it.

"Nikola will you just hurry up. And don't give me the whole 'you've waited this long' crap." Helen warned.

Nikola raised an eyebrow as he stood up to take off his pants before sitting back on the edge of the bed. Before Helen could say anything about his return of the teasing hand, his lips followed the same path up her thigh. Helen flopped back down to the bed waiting for his touch where she needed him most. However Helen could feel a grin spread over his lips as he placed a hand both sides of her and started trailing hot kisses up her body. Missing her most sensitive area all together before placing a kiss on each breast then went to the opposite collar bone.

"Nikola bloody Tesla, you are one big tease!" Helen growled with pleasure and annoyance.

Nikola shot up to look at her, hurt on his face.

"Oh come on. You told me not to drag this out." Nikola said to her as he teased her entrance with his hard member.

"Why you little ahhhh..." Helen started before throwing her head back in pleasure as Nikola pushed into her.

"Less of the little thank you." Nikola grinned.

"Cheeky bastard." Helen gasped out.

"Oh you got to admit you love this version of me more." Nikola said to her.

"I don't know. The knight in shining armour sounds rather sexy. Rather caring too." Helen joked.

However Nikola's face dropped to something serious as he placed gently kisses on her lips and jaw. His thrusts were slow but deep. He wasn't taking his time instead just showing Helen he really did care for her. Helen matched his movements and every time she tried to speed it up, he'd push down on her to stop her moving a groan escaping his lips. Nikola began kissing her neck and ear and Helen realised she couldn't see his face. In fact Helen was very much in shock at his actions. She'd always pegged him as a bit of an animal or a rough lover. However he was proving her wrong, making her look past his flirty vampire self to the human he truly was. Sweat gleamed on their bodies. The pressure between them was building and Helen noticed some of Nikola's thrusts were shudders as if he was holding himself back trying to keep in control.

"Let go my love." Helen whispered in his ear.

Nikola's reply was to bring his frantic lips to hers as if to silent her. Helen tried once again to increase the pace but she was stopped. Helen knew she had to do something as she didn't want to release on her own. So Helen wrapped her legs round his waist, pulling him even deeper as she locked her ankles together so he couldn't try to control his thrusts any more. A shuddered gasp groaned from his mouth as he screwed his eyes tightly shut, his breathing erratic as he stilled.

"Please Niko." Helen begged.

Nikola silenced her once again with his lips before he started moving again. Helen growled into his mouth as she dragged a sharp nail down his back and down his chest and over his nipple. Nikola couldn't stop himself as the pain and pleasure made his mind go blindly white as he frantically thrusted into her.

"Oh god." Nikola cried before biting down gently onto Helen's ear lobe as he spilled into her.

Helen followed as well as she screamed his name out loud as she tightened around him. Heavy breaths and shuddering bodies, they were both spent. Nikola refrained from falling on top of her as he let himself fall to Helen's side before rolling onto his side facing Helen. Helen wanted to move but felt like she couldn't. For once in her life she felt truly loved by someone. Nikola shuffled up beside her and moved her body so he could spoon behind her. His arm wrapped over her, holding her protectively to him.

"I'll always love you Helen. Past, present and for all eternity." Nikola said to her before kissing her on the back of her neck.

Helen went to reply but her eyes slid shut as blissful sleep overcame her. Nikola lay there watching her sleep till he could hear her breathing was slow and she was deep asleep. Nikola carefully untangled himself from her before leaving her to sleep on his bed.

Helen awoke during the night and was surprised to see a dim orange light in the room. Thinking it was her eyes she blinked but the lighting stayed the same. Next she realised she was alone in bed but it wasn't her bed. However she felt something soft was covering her. Looking down she saw it was a black silken sheet with a double headed Serbian eagle and a royal blue chevron behind it. Helen smiled as she recognised it as Knight Nikola's symbol. Upon looking round the room she realised the glow was coming from candles round the room. Sitting upright she knew she was in Nikola's room. A new addition was added to the room in the form of a suit of armour in the corner. Helen couldn't help but smile. As if on cue, Nikola walked in dressed in loose black pants and a cream medieval styled tunic. He had a bottle in one hand and 2 medieval goblets in the other. Helen then noticed a sword belt was wrapped round him and a fake replica sword was dangling from it.

"I tried to wear the suit of armour but it was too complicated to put on so I thought this would be better." Nikola said as he held his arms out as if to gesture at himself.

"What's in the bottle?" Helen asked as she sat up against the pillows pulling the silk cloth with her loving the feel of it sliding across her skin.

"Mead. I've heard its quite potent stuff." Nikola said as he moved over to the bed and poured her a glass.

Helen sniffed the honey wine drink and was amazed at seeing Nikola happy to drink it as well. Nikola placed the bottle and his glass on the bed side table before climbing into bed next to her. Helen placed her glass next to his as she rolled over and rested her head on his chest and placed a leg over his legs.

"Nikola is that the sword or are you pleased to see me?" Helen asked a smile on her face.

"I bet you'd like to see my sword." Nikola replied as he waggled his eyebrows at her and pushed his hips into Helen's leg so she could feel him hard against her.

"Ah Nikola, are you always this pleased to me?" Helen asked.

"For all eternity." Nikola replied as he pulled Helen on top of him, "I love you Helen."

"And I love you for all eternity too." Helen replied before leaning down to kiss his sweet mead tasting lips.


End file.
